Complicated Kim's
by evayesiu12
Summary: Kyuhyun tau kehidupannya, Kibum dan Heechul terlalu sulit setelah keluar dari 'tempat itu'. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena larangan kedua Hyungnya. Terlebih ketika sesuatu di masalalu kembali mengusik kebahagian ketiganya. Hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membantu. Dari situlah Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh ke dua Hyungnya tentang dirinya selama ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome again….**

 **Harapan saya semoga respon ff ke-3 ini lebih meningkat lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Selamat membaca!**

 **Warning :** maaf jika terlalu banyak typo. Karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon sekali untuk dimaklumi :) :)

 **Summary** : Kyuhyun seorang adik yang polos, manja, penurut dan genius. Suatu ketika anak itu menangis dan merajuk ketika terbangun di sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun takut jika biaya Rumah Sakit mahal dan ia takut jika tertular penyakit parah di lingkungan yang tidak ia sukai. Demi game yang ia sukai, Kyuhyun lebih memilih mati daripada menyusahkan ke dua Hyungnya. Heechul dan Kibum yang tidak ingin hal itu terjadi mencoba menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya tentang kondisi Kyuhyun. Namun sesuatu yang berasal dari masa lalu mereka kembali masuk dan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mempersulit kehidupan Kim bersaudara dengan maksud ingin membawa mereka kembali. Hingga kesulitan-kesulitan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengetahui 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan.

 **Main Cast** : Kim Heechul (24 tahun), Kim Kibum (15 tahun), Kim ( _cho_ ) Kyuhyun (15 tahun)

 **COMPLICATED KIM'S**

Seorang namja terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam rumahnya. Sesekali namja itu melirik ke arah pintu rumah sederhananya. Selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mendesah frustasi. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 9 malam, dan Hyungdeulnya satupun belum ada yang pulang. Salahkan dirinya yang membiarkan ponsel satu-satunya berenang di dalam kamar mandi akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Dan salahkan juga Hyungdeulnya yang tidak pernah membiarkannya bekerja paruh waktu seperti yang dilakukan saudara kembarnya hingga dapat memiliki uang sendiri untuk mengganti ponselnya yang rusak. Jangan salahkan juga seorang Kim Heechul yang selalu mengancamnya jika membantah.

"Kyuhyun yang kesepian." Keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

Tinggal bertiga hanya dengan 2 saudara kandungnya membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa sepi. Apalagi jika kedua Hyungnya sedang bekerja dengan waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksikan seperti saat ini. Sudah pasti Kyuhyun merasa jenuh dan kebosanan.

"Kyu, Hyung pulang!" sebuah saudara menyadarkannya.

"Hyunnnnng! Kenapa lama sekali?" Kibum saudara kembarnya yang juga Hyungnya bisa melihat bibir adiknya mengerucut dan wajahnya yang tertekuk. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah ketika melihat hal itu.

"Rumah sangat sepi. Aku sudah mandi, menyelesaikan tugas sekolah, belajar, dan minum coklat panas. Tapi Hyung dan Heechul Hyung tidak muncul juga," racaunya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Kibum tersenyum mengacak surai ikal adiknya.

"Mianhae, ne? Sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengikuti Kibum yang berjalan dan duduk di ruang tamu kecil mereka. "Wae?"

"Roti coklat simpanan ku habis. Hanya ada ramen di dapur. Tapi Hyungdeul kan tidak memperbolehkanku makan ramen," cicit Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jemari putihnya yang kecil dan panjang.

Kibum menepuk kepalanya. Ia lupa persediannya habis. Dan salahkan Kibum yang terlalu keras bekerja hingga melupakan kebutuhan pokok keluarganya dan membiarkan adik kecilnya kelaparan.

"Maafkan Hyung, ne? Kau harus segera makan dan minum Vitamin mu. Hyung akan…."

"Vitamin ku habis, Hyung." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini dia pasti akan merepotkan Kibum.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya Vitamin bukan? Tidak mengkonsumsinya satu kali pasti tidak apa-apa," seru Kyuhyun mencoba membuat Kibum tidak terlalu panik.

"Tunggu disini. Selain makan, konsumsi Vitamin untukmu itu wajib. Hyung segera kembali, arra?"

"Yak, Bum Hyung!"

Percuma Kyuhyun berteriak. Toh Kibum juga sudah menghilang.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati sekeliling rumahnya. Rumah yang berbeda dari rumah yang ia tinggali dulu bersama kedua orang tua, kedua Hyung dan banyak maid. Sekarang, rumah yang ia tinggali begitu kecil, sepi dan sedikit pengap.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar saat merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas dan berkeringat dingin. "Ssshh…ada apalagi dengan tubuh ini?" desahnya frustasi. Seringkali Kyuhyun merasa seperti ini. Lemas, keringat dingin, jantung berdebar, kemudian mual, bahkan pernah hingga sesak napas.

"Apa maag?" tebaknya sedikit ragu. Namja pucat itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan diagnosanya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku memang kelaparan hingga mual seperti ini." Kyuhyun beranjak merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah meja ruang tamu. Ada karpet tipis disana. Terlalu sulit dan membuang tenaga jika harus pindah ke dalam kamar. Walaupun kamarnya hanya 5-6 langkah dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun kondisi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera merebahkan diri dimanapun ia bisa melakukannya.

"Sepertinya aku memang bergantung dengan Vitamin itu." Mata bulat milik Kyuhyun menutup seiring dengan terdengarnya hembusan napas teratur yang kelur masuk dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Beruntung, kali ini anak itu tidak mengalami sesak napas.

"Kim Kyu, Kim Ki. Hyung pulang!" Namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu mengernyit. _Tidak ada orang, eoh?_ Pikirnya. Satu tangannya sibuk membawa tas berisi beberapa berkas dan satunya lagi membawa makan malam yang sengaja ia beli saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Jjangmyeon. Makanan kesukaan si bungsu.

"Eh?" Hampir saja kaki Heechul menginjak sebuah tangan yang teronggok dari bawah meja. Sedetik kemudian pemuda cantik itu menggeleng. "Kebiasaan, eoh?"

Heechul beranjak menuju kamar kedua adiknya, mengambil sebuah selimut dan sepasang kaus kaki.

"Badanmu dingin sekali. Apa kau sakit lagi maknae?" Heechul tersenyum miris melihat maknaenya tertidur tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan aktifitasnya. Menyelimuti dan memasangkan kaus kaki. Heechul maupun Kibum tidak akan memindahkan Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar sebelum menjelang tengah malam. Adik kecilnya itu akan mengeluh pusing jika terlalu cepat dibangunkan dan bisa berakibat fatal seperti kejadian 7 bulan yang lalu.

" _Kyu, kau kenapa?"_

 _Saat itu Kyuhyun berlari dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi setelah dibangunkan Kibum untuk berpindah ke kamar dari ruang tamu. Kibum panik saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluh sakit dan memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, ia mendapati Kyuhyun seperti orang yang ingin muntah. Tapi setelah hampir 10 menit adiknya duduk dengan posisi aneh seperti itu, tidak ada apapun yang berhasil Kyuhyun keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya. Sebaliknya, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar begitu banyak hingga membuat kaos yang digunakan Kyuhyun benar-benar basah._

" _Kim Kyu! Kibumie, ada apa?" Heechul yang baru pulang dan mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi segera masuk. Namja itu terkejut begitu melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lunglai dengan satu tangan memegangi dadanya._

" _Aku tak apa..Hyung." ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Namja pucat itu tersenyum, namun detik kemudian ia mengalami sesak napas hingga tak sadarkan diri._

" _Bawa ke Rumah Sakit." Putus Heechul ketika itu._

 _Kibum yang panik segera menggendong tubuh adiknya yang beratnya hampir sama dengannya. Heechul segera keluar rumah, memanggil taksi atau memberhentikan kendaraan apapun yang lewat. Namun hingga setengah jam berlalu, tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang mau berhenti. Hingga….._

" _Ada apa?"Seorang tetangga mendatangi mereka dan ikut panik saat mendapati seorang anak muda yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di gendongan pemuda lain yang wajahnya hampir serupa._

" _Tolong kami. Adikku mengalami sesak napas dan mendadak pingsan. Bantu kami membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."mohon Heechul pada orang asing itu._

" _Namaku Yunho. Aku akan membantumu. Sebentar aku akan mengambil mobil."_

 _Heechul sepertinya salah sangka. Orang yang bernama Yunho tadi berlari bukan ke salah satu rumah di deretan rumah sederhanannya. Melainkan berlari hingga ke ujung jalan, menyeberang dan memasuki sebuah rumah besar. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dan berhenti di depan mereka._

" _KYUHYUN!" seseorang dari dalam mobil memekik kaget._

" _Dia adikku, Changmin. Dia melihat kalian dari balkon tadi dan ternyata dia mengenal Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum. Tidak apa dia ikut?"_

 _Heechul tidak mampu memikikan apapun selain mengangguk. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah penanganan untuk adiknya. Bukan tentang siapa yang akan ikut dan tidak._

 _Waktu bergulir cukup lama. Ruang UGD masih dipenuhi oleh 2 orang uisa dan beberapa ganhosa. Di luar, Heechul sedang menengkan Kibum yang tengah menangis dan menggumamkan rasa bersalahnya._

" _Apa Kyu terkejut karena aku langsung membangunkannya ketika ia tertidur? Mianhae…jeongmal mianhae Hyung."_

" _Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu." Heechul yang juga masih diselimuti rasa panik hanya mampu menggumamkan kalimat singkat._

" _Keluarga Kim Kyuhyun." Tiba-tiba suara seorang uisa menginterupsi._

" _Kami. Kami Hyungnya."_

 _Uisa itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa orang tua kalian ada?" tanya uisa itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Sepertinya hal yang akan saya sampaikan akan sedikit serius."_

 _Heechul menggenggam erat jemari tangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba bergetar. "Orang tua kami…" Heechul menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Mereka meninggal." Suara Kibum membuat Heechul menoleh. Adiknya itu? Benarkah anak itu menyebut bahwa orang tua mereka meninggal? Oh…bagus sekali. Memang kalimat itu juga yang ingin Heechul katakan._

" _Baiklah. Kalian berdua silahkan ke ruangan saya."_

 _Kibum menangis dan Heechul, ia masih berusaha terlihat tegar dengan vonis yang baru saja disampaikan oleh dokter di depannya. "Belum terlalu parah. Tapi mendengar cerita Kibum-ssi dan melihat reaksi saudara Kyuhyun, sepertinya kondisi jantungnya sekarang ini tidak terlalu baik. Saya menyarankan untuk melakukan terapi atau olah raga ringan, serta pola makan yang sehat dan teratur untuk menghindari kerusakan yang berlanjut."_

 _Heechul dan Kibum masih diam tak menjawab. Keduanya sibuk menggumamkan lantunan do'a agar apa yang mereka dengar hanyalah mimpi ataupun hal yang salah. Keduanya berdo'a agar adik kecil mereka tetap bisa hidup bersama hingga nanti semuanya kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

" _Aku tidak mau meminum obat ini. Ini obat apa Hyung? Ishhh…aku seperti orang yang sakit parah saja…"_

" _Aku kan hanya masuk angin karena tertidur di lantai."_

 _Kibum memasang wajah datar. Sementara Heechul masih mencoba tersenyum mendengar gerutuan adiknya._

" _Hidup kita sudah susah sekarang. Jika sampai aku tdiak keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya dan aku tertular penyakit yang berbahaya, aku akan bunuh diri saja.."_

 _Heechul terbelalak dan hampir memukul kepala adiknya jika ia tak menyadari sesuatu yang bening mengalir dari pipi pucat milik Kyuhyun._

" _Pasti akan menyusahkan memiliki penyakit parah dengan kondisi ekonomi kita sekarang. Jadi, sebaiknya aku pulang hari ini saja Hyung. Jebal..aku ingin pulang..aku benci tempat ini..aku tidak mau menghabiskan uang Hyungdeul.."_

 _Heechul tak sanggup lagi melihat mata adiknya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata yang bahkan sudah tumpah. "Aku benar-benar akan bunuh diri jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi…jadi tolong sebelum penyakit di luar sana masuk ke dalam tubuhku, bawa aku pulang. Hiks…Hyungie, Kyu ingin pulang…pulang"_

 _Saat itu Heechul dan Kibum hanya pasrah. Menuruti permintaan adiknya untuk pulang. Merahasiakan semuanya hingga sekarang. Berkata bahwa obat yang di konsumsi adiknya hanyalah sebuah 'Vitamin'. Kibum mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa 'Kau akan mudah sakit jika tidak minum Vitamin ini. Biaya Rumah Sakit sangat mahal. Kau tidak mau kan masuk kesana dan menghabiskan banyak uang?' Penjelasan Kibum yang satu itu membuat Kyuhyun tak banyak bertanya dan membantah jika setiap hari harus mengkonsumsi 'Vitamin'. Hyungnya bilang 'Vitamin' itu jauh lebih murah dari pada obat. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir tentang biaya untuk membeli 'Vitamin'. Kyuhyun yang polos akhirnya menurut, terlebih karena ia takut masuk Rumah Sakit dan menghabiskan uang tabungan Hyungnya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan untuk membayar sewa rumah._

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Heechul tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia mendapati Kibung yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dan 'Vitamin' yang sebenarnya adalah obat wajib milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne. 30 menit yang lalu."

Kibum mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Dia mungkin tertidur. Aku tadi pulang dan Kyu bilang dia belum makan. Kyu-kyu kehabisan obatnya.."

Heechul mengangguk paham. "Uang tabunganmu masih?" tanya Heechuk ketika melihat begitu banyak kebutuhan makan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari yang Kibum beli.

"Hmm..hari ini orang tua siswa Junior High bimbinganku memberikan bonus. Anaknya menjadi juara pertama di sekolah."

"Aigoo, kau memang hebat, Bummie," puji Heechul. Adiknya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Khas seorang Kibum.

"Hyung membawa jjangmyeon." Heechul mengacungkan sekantong makanan yang ia beli.

"Sebaiknya dipanaskan saja dulu. Kita makan setelah membangunkan Kyuhyunie tengah malam nanti."

"Ne, Hyung."

-CK-

"Hyung, hari ini pendaftaran beasiswa bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias di sela sarapan paginya. Kibum mengangguk. "Ne. Hyung sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas kita. Ada kira-kira 3 penerima beasiswa jalur prestasi yang diambil dari 3 besar juara umum sekolah."

"Semoga kita mendapatkannya lagi ya, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja kalian mendapatkannya. Kim Kyu, Kim Ki kalian sangat genius. Jadi jangan khawatir kalian akan di tolak. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Hyung."

-CK-

Kibum meremas kedua jemarinya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sekolah merubah persyaratan penerima beasiswa untuk tingkat pertama Senior High. Ya..kali ini memang Kibum tengah mendaftarkan dirinya beserta Kyuhyun sebagai calon penerima beasiswa seperti yang pernah mereka dapatkan di Junior High School di yayasan yang sama sebelumnya. Tapi persyaratan kali ini. Kibum tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan mendapatkannya.

"Maafkan kami Kim Kibum. Kalian memang langganan beasiswa dari Junior High School. Tapi melihat riwayat kesehatan adikmu dan mengingat kembali persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi…kami mohon maaf. Adikmu, Kim Kyuhyun. Dia terpaksa di hapus dari penerima beasiswa."

Kibum menunduk. Dia sudah memprediksikan hal ini ketika membaca persyaratan baru tadi di _web_ sekolahnya. Tapi tidakkah itu egois bagi Kyuhyun. Anak itu, adiknya juga tidak akan mau memiliki penyakit yang seperti itu. Dan apa-apan ini? Sekolah ini memberi persyaratan agar penerima beasiswa adalah siswa yang berprestasi, sehat jasmani dan rohani. Hal tersebut dimaksudkan agar semua penerima beasiswa bisa menjalankan semua kegiatan sekolah dan memenuhi poin tanpa terkecuali selama si penerima bersekola di yayasan tersebut. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"Saem..adikku. Bahkan dia tidak tau jika dia sakit. Menurut Saem, penjelasan seperti apa yang nanti akan ku sampaikan pada Kyuhyun tentang pengajuan beasiswanya yang di tolak?"

"Kim Kibum.." Yeoja cantik itu mendadak merasa bersalah.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku Saem. Tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain? Kau tau bukan, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya hidup bersama Hyung kami. Lalu bagaimana kami bisa membayar uang sekolah yang sebesar itu?"

Park Minji. Guru konseling sekaligus istri dari atasannya di café tempat ia bekerja itu hanya mampu terdiam. Minji tau semua kehidupan Kibum, karena ia pernah sekali berkunjung saat mengantar Kibum pulang ketika anak itu mengalami insiden kecil 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Sebentar. Aku akan menanyakan kepada ketua yayasan. Sebenarnya hanya satu donatur yang menginginkan persyaratan ini ada. Dia donatur terbesar di yayasan sekolah ini. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Kibum mengangguk patuh. Membiarkan gurunya itu pergi sebentar menuju menja kerjanya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Sebenarnya ada 2 orang guru lagi dalam ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak terlalu perduli.

Lama menunggu. Akhirnya Park Minji kembali dengan….wajah sendunya.

"Aku mengerti, Saem. Tidak usah dijelaskan. Maaf sudah terlalu banyak menyita waktumu. Untuk biaya sekolah adikku….aku dan Hyung akan bekerja lebih keras lagi." Kibum pamit undur diri setelah sebelumnya menunduk hormat pada Minji dan juga 2 orang pengajar lain yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Minji. Jika Nyonya Kim tau kau berbuat seperti itu pada calon penerima beasiswa, Nyonya Kim yang terhormat itu pasti akan menghentikan donasinya dan berkahir dengan kau diberhentikan mengajar di sini." Ujar salah seorang rekan Minji yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

"Aku tau. Tapi…aku juga sangat mengerti bagaimana kehidupan anak itu. Mereka sebatangkara. Adiknya menderita gangguan jantung. Hah..memikirkannya saja sudah sulit. Apalagi mereka yang menjalaninya?"

"Sudahlah, Minji. Biarkan mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka sendiri. Untuk meraih sukses memang harus melewati jalanan terjal lebih dulu. Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal yang bukan tanggung jawabmu."

Minji diam. Tentu saja dia tidak mendengarkan omongan kedua rekannya yang seakan tak peduli apapun dengan kehidupan orang lain. Minji diam karena berpikir mengenai jalan keluar untuk salah satu orang yang dikenalnya. Minji tau ia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan memiliki otak yang genius.

-CK-

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Nilaiku kemarin memang sempat menurun." Ujar Kyuhyun sedih. Ia tengah berada di pinggiran lapangan basket menyaksikan Changmin yang sedang berlatih di sana.

"Aku akan bekerja juga untuk membantu biaya sekolahku."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Tolak Kibum masih memandang lurus teman-temannya yang berlatih basket.

"Hyung, memikirkan pekerjaan itu adalah hal normal jika kita sedang dalam kesulitan ekonomi. Kenapa Hyung mengatakan aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak?" Kyuhyun merengut.

"Biar Hyung dan Heechul Hyung saja yang bekerja. Kau mudah sekali sakit." Tolak Kibum yang selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama setiap kali Kyuhyun berniat untuk bekerja.

"Aku akan memilih pekerjaan yang tidak berat Hyung. Kasir misal..uangnya akan lumayan 'sedikit' membantu."

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Tanpa sadar intonasi suara Kibum naik. Membuat rekannya yang sedang berlatih basket dan beberapa murid lain yang ikut menonton menoleh.

Changmin yang melihat dari kejauhan segera mendatangi kedua sahabatnya. Tidak mempedulikan teguran pelatihnya untuk segera kembali berlatih.

"Kau membentaknya, Kibum!"

Changmin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti masalah yang sedang terjadi. Hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran beasiswa. Changmin juga membaca persyaratan terbaru yang dibacanya tadi pagi. Changmin merupakan satu-satunya orang selain Heechul dan Kibum yang mengetahui perihal kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun. Kibum pernah memberitahunya dan menitipkan Kyuhyun kepada Changmin jika Kibum sedang tidak bisa mengawasi adiknya. Itulah sebabnya Changmin bisa mengetahui semuanya. Kondisi ekonomi sahabatnya pasti akan lebih sulit setelah ini.

"Hyung, maaf. Aku tidak akan bekerja. Aku akan di rumah saja sepanjang hari setelah sekolah. Hyung jangan marah, ne?"

Kibum mencelos melihat adiknya justru memohon dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kibum tau sebenarnya adiknya kecewa. Melihat mata yang berbinar itu berembun membuat dada Kibum mendadak sesak. _Kau bodoh Kibum, membuat adikmu malu di depan umum dan membentaknya?Kibum bodoh._

Kibum tak tahan melihat mata adiknya yang semakin berkaca-kaca. "Hyung yang harus minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah membentakmu." Kibum merangkul tubuh adiknya.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun. Hyung akan bekerja keras."

Changmin mengamati interaksi kedua sahabatnya. Changmin sebenarnya ingin membantu. Ia sudah mulai menabung setelah Kibum memberi tahunya bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik. Changmin hanya bermaksud mengumpulkan banyak uang dan akan memberikan kepada sahabatnya itu jika mereka sedang membutuhkan. Dan sekarang, apakah sudah saatnya? Tapi..Kyuhyun pasti menolak.

"Kalian bicaralah baik-baik. Kibum…aku benar-benar akan memukulmu jika kau berani memarahi Kyuhyun lagi! Dasar Hyung bodoh!" Changmin berlalu kembali memasuki lapangan. Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Changmin menceramahi Kibum jika Kyuhyun terluka. Changmin sama _overprotective_ jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak yag baik, penurut dan polos. Akan sangat bersalah jika melihat namja itu terluka walaupun itu adalah perbuatan orang lain.

"Hyung, tapi kenapa beasiswaku di tolak? Apa hanya karena nilaiku menurun sedikit?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kyu. Seleksi di _Senior High School_ tidak sama seperti di _Junior High School_." Kibum sedikit bersyukur ponsel milik adiknya rusak. Jika tidak pasti adiknya sudah bertanya macam-macam. Terlebih tentang penambahan persyaratan yang adalah tentang riwayat kesehatan.

"Tahun depan, aku akan lebih bekerja keras Hyung. Maafkan Kyu, ne?"

Kibum tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai jika adiknya menyebut namanya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Kyu' bukan 'aku'. Adiknya itu akan terlihat lebih imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kyu-kyu, kita kembali ke kelas saja ne? Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Tapi Chang…."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah Kim Kyu.."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut. Kibum akan sangat menyeramkan jika sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kim Kyu. Padahal jika Heechul yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, akan terdengar sangat manis.

"Bum-bum Hyung jelek…eh" Kyuhyun hampir menabrak tubuh tegap Kibum saat Hyungnya itu berbalik.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kibum mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semkain taku.

"Ani. Kka..kita harus cepat Hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat mendahului Kibum. Dia tak ingin Hyungnya melihat ia berbohong. Karena Kibum akan menjadi orang yang sangat peka jika Kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Semacam perasaan antar saudara kembar.

-CK-

"Apa mereka mengirim uang lagi?" Kibum bertanya. Ia sedang berada di kamar Heechul malam ini. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi kabar buruk kepada Hyungnya.

"Ya. Seperti biasa." Jawab Heechul acuh.

"Hyung?"

Heecul menoleh. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menanyakan hal yang basa basi seperti tadi. "Ada masalah apa?" Heechul membalik tubuhnya mengahadap ke arah Kibum yang tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Pengajuan beasiswa Kyuhyun di tolak."

"Mwo?" Tentu saja Heechul terkejut. Ia yakin dengan kemampuan adik bungsunya. Walaupun Kibum lebih genius 8 poin dari Kyuhyun. Namun kemampuan adik bungsunya juga tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Kyuhyun selalu menduduki peringkat 2. Paling jelek peringkat 3, itupun waktu di _Elementary School_.

"Persyaratan baru mengharuskan penerima beasiswa adalah siswa yang sehat jasmani dan rohani. Tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun." Kibum memejamkan matanya. Berbicara tentang penyakit, dadanya menjadi sesak. Saat mendengar kata penyakit, hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah Kyuhyun. Adik polosnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Apa kita tidak menggunakan uang pemberian itu untuk sementara saja Hyung?"

Heecul menoleh, "Tidak. Kita sudah sepakat dari awal untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan orang egois seperti mereka. Kau ingat itu Kibum?" Marah Heechul. Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk di atas tempat tidur Hyungnya.

"Hyung memiliki tabungan. Cukup untuk membiayai sekolah kyuhyun tahun ini."

"Tapi, bukankah itu uang untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun." Kibum sepertinya kurang setuju.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun baik-baik saja hingga sekarang. Sakit yang dikeluhkan sejauh ini hanya pusing dan paling parah adalah demam. Uisa mengatakan kondisi jantung Kyuhyunie sedikit stabil."

"Tapi Hyung.."

"Kyuhyunie sangat menyukai banyak pelajaran kau tau?" Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Kibum bungkam. Tentu saja Kibum tau. Selain game, adiknya juga sangat suka belajar dan membaca buku.

"Kita prioritaskan terlebih dahulu yang ia perlukan sekarang, Untuk biaya berobat dan pendaftaran sebagai penerima donor jantung. Hyung akan menabung kembali."

Heechul menepuk kaki adiknya, membuat Kibum menoleh. "Uang bisa dicari. Tapi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun? Akan sulit kita berikan jika ia kembali terpuruk."

Kibum menelan ludahnya susah payah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyungnya. Di saat Kyuhyun terpuruk seperti dulu, butuh waktu hampir 2 tahun untuk mengembalikan senyum adiknya. Dulu saat…ah, rasanya Kibum sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Besok Hyung akan mengambil uang dari mereka dan mengembalikannya lewat pos."

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar Hyung." Kibum tersenyum. Bahagia ketika Hyungnya juga membenci orang-orang yang sama.

"Tentu…mereka, tidak akan pernah ku maafkan."

"Ishh…aku bahkan lupa pernah terlahir dari rahim perempuan itu dan pernah di gendong pria itu sewaktu kecil."

"Yak..tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting." Heechul mendorong tubuh adiknya menjauh. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di kasurnya yang tidak terlalu empuk.

"Arra, kau mengusirku Hyung."

"Hm..kau sangat mengganggu Kim Ki."

Kibum terkekeh. Saudara tertuanya itu, masih saja bermulut pedas. Sama seperti Kyuhyun kadang kala.

-CK-

Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Anak itu memutuskan untuk menyiapakan sarapan pagi untuk kedua Hyungnya. Walaupun hanya semangkuk sereal dan susu. Tadi saat ia bangun, Kyuhyun tak menemukan Kibum sama sekali. Hyung kembarnya itu sudah menghilang bahkan di pagi buta. Kyuhyun sempat ingin membangunkan Heechul. Hanya saja, ketika melihat Heechul yang begitu pulas tertidur, membuat anak itu mengurungkan kembali niatnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat seseorang keluar dari salah satu kamar. "Heechul Hyung bangun?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat maknae." Sahutnya masih setengah mengantuk.

"Kau menyiapkan sarapan? Kenapa bangun sepagi ini? Harusnya kau istirahat lebih banyak," tegur Heechul begitu melihat adik bungsunya bahkan sudah sangat rapi.

"Kibum Hyung tidak ada. Aku tidak tega membangunkan Heechul Hyung. Setelah mengerjakan tugas Kibum Hyung yang terbengkalai di atas meja, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan."

Heechul menghela napas, kemudian mengacak surai coklat adiknya yang begitu polos. "Heechul Hyung, Bum-bum Hyungie eodie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menumpu kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mollayo. Mungkin ada keperluan."

"Keperluan di pagi buta? Keperluan seperti apa Hyung? Apa sangat penting?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang belum mengerti

"Kyuhyunie, Heechul Hyung. Kalian sudah bangun?" Kibum yang tiba-tiba memasuki rumah membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Bum Hyung darimana?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya sambil bergelanyut manja pada kembaranya.

"Ada keperluan sebentar."

"3 jam. Itu tidak sebentar Hyung," Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya tengah sibuk mengambil sebuah bubuk coklat dan menyeduhnya dengan air hangat di _dispenser_.

"Ini. Hyung pasti kedinginan," walaupun masih terlihat marah dengan menghilangnya Kibum di pagi buta. Kyuhyun tetap memperlakukan Hyungnya dengan baik.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau bangun pagi? Tidak biasanya" Kibum balik bertanya. Heechul yang tersadar dengan kegiatan aneh Kyuhyun pagi ini juga ikut mengangguk.

"Hanya sedang ingin…" sahut Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Heechul sama-sama melirik satu sama lain. Jika alasan Kyuhyun tidak logis seperti itu, maka bisa jadi…

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentang 'orang itu'?" imbuh Kibum.

"Jika memang begitu, kau tak perlu memikirkannya Kyuhyunie. Mereka sudah meninggal bagi kita. Kau ingat?" Heechul meletakkan sendoknya. Beralih menatap maknaenya yang menunduk dan memainkan kedua jemarinya. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun ketika gugup.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kita keluar dari tempat itu untuk memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Heechul. Sebenarnya terlalu sulit untuk menghapus ingatan buruk yang pernah terjadi di kehidupan masalalu Kyuhyun dan juga kedua Hyungnya. Banyak hal yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu takut jika mimpi itu datang. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha keras melupakannya. Tapi…bagaimanapun kedua orang yang telah melukainya dan kedua Hyungnya adalah orang yang dekat dengan mereka bahkan sejak mereka terlahir. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah melupakannya? Seumur hidup pun jika sudah terikat darah dengan mereka, akan sangat sulit sekali untuk terlepas.

"Wahh sepertinya sarapan pagi kita kali ini cukup lezat." Kibum berujar kegirangan. Sedikit berlebihan tepatnya.

"Ini hanya sereal dan susu Hyung. Bukan sesuatu yang special."

"Sesuatu yang biasa jika yang menyiapkan orang yang special, maka sesuatu yang biasa itu akan menjadi special."

Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar pujian Hyung kenbarnya, sementara Heechul, namja cantik itu tengah menatap adik pertamanya sambil begidik.

"Mendengar kalimat manismu yang terkesan datar. Kau berhasil membuatku merinding Kim Ki."

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya, bersiap menuangkan susu ke mangkuknya dan ke mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Bum-bum Hyung."

Kibum beralih mengacak surai coklat adiknya yang sudah mulai melahap sereal coklat di depannya, "Ceonmaneyo, Kyu-kyu."

"Nah, intonasimu kali ini sudah benar Kim Ki." Heechul tersenyum bangga. Tidak lagi mendengar nada datar seorang Park Kibum. Hal itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan yang sudah sepatutnya diacungi jempol.

"Jangan terus mengawasiku. Atau ku buat bulumu rontok karena merinding berjam-jam."

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas begitu melihat Heechul langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil melapahap sarapan paginya dengan cepat.

"Hyung selesai." Heechul lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun sampai harus memegangi perutnya karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Hahahaha…itu sangat lucu..hahahha appo hahahaha."

Kibum diam-diam tersenyum ditengah acara makannya. Interaksi dengan Heechul tadi sebenarnya hanyalah trik seorang Kibum untuk memancing dan mengalihkan perhatian adiknya. Dengan begini, Kyuhyun pasti akan melupakan perihal menghilangnya Kibum tadi pagi.

 _Mianhaeyo, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung hanya pergi untuk bekerja. Kau cukup diam, sehat dan berbahagialah…arra?_

-CK-

"Yujin-ah, kau sengaja melakukan itu eoh? Kau semakin mempersulit mereka? Anak-anakmu sendiri?"

Wanita itu terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pria di depannya dengan geram. "Diam kau Han. Mereka anak-anakku, terserah aku memperlakukan mereka seperti apa."

"Apa benar mereka masih anakmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan dulu Kim Yujin?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Han itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Matanya melirik sebuah foto keluarga yang terpasang apik di ruangan 'mantan' istrinya.

"Diam! Aku melakukan semua ini agar mereka cepat kembali. Kau tau, aku sangat membutuhkan anak-anak bodoh itu. Dan…kau?" Yujin menunjuk tepat di depan wajah 'mantan' suaminya.

"Kau tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali dasar brings*k."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi putih Yujin, hingga menimbulkan rona merah yang langsung kentara. Sementara itu, Han sepertinya sedikit menyesal karena telah melakukan hal di luar kendalinya.

"Kau sama saja Han…Kau selalu menggunakan tanganmu jika sedang berdebat.." Yujin mendudukkan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Tangannya mengambil sebuah telephone dan terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada penyusup gila di ruanganku. Cepat seret dia!"

"Yujin-ah, aku belum selesai dengan semua ini."

"Pergi! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan urusanmu!"

Pasrah. Han mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Melempar amplop berisikan banyak sekali uang.

"Itu uangmu. Mereka kembali menolaknya dan mengirimkan kembali uang itu di rumah lama kita…"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan rencana konyolmu. Sepertinya semua akan sia-sia melihat mereka masih juga menolak uang pemberian kita.."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Semuanya berakhir dengan keputusan yang sama. Selalu tidak ada jalan keluar setiap Han datang dan meminta berbicara baik-baik dengan Yujin. Yujin sendiri, sepertinya wanita itu masih belum kapok juga setelah ditinggalkan ketiga anaknya dan diceraikan oleh suaminya. Yujin bahkan tega menambah persyaratan beasiswa sekolah dengan tujuan ingin ketiga anaknya kembali. Yujin tau benar, kesehatan Kyuhyun dari kecil tidak cukup baik. Jika terlalu banyak catatan medis dilaporan kesehatan calon kandidatnya. Pasti anak bungsunya itu akan ditolak dan memilih kembali bersamanya atas dasar kesulitan biaya. Tapi apakah yeoja keras kepala itu tau bahwa si bungsu menderita penyakit jantung selain kondisi fisik yang memang lemah sedari kecil? Tentu saja tidak. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kejinya hingga tak ingin lagi mencari tau apapun tentang ketiga anaknya sekarang ini.

-CK-

Kibum tengah mengurut tengkuk adiknya yang baru saja memuntahkan sarapan paginya tadi. Sepertinya sereal bukanlah sarapan yang cocok untuk perut si bungsu. Udara yang cukup dingin, sarapan yang cukup manis dan istirahat yang kurang membuat Kyuhyun kembali sakit.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Kibum kembali berujar untuk yang kesekian kalian. Namun tetap dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh sang adik.

"Hanya masuk angin. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini jika Hyung lupa."

'terbiasa'? Kibum tersenyum miris mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Kyuhyun memang mudah sekali sakit, namun bukan berarti terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Pasti ada banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang bisa membuatmu sakit. Biaya sekolahmu sudah Hyung bayar tadi pagi."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun menatap takjub Hyungnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengabil tisu di samping kloset.

"Kau lupa? Kedua Hyungmu adalah pekerja keras. Tabungan kami sangat banyak. Jika mengetahui jumlahnya, kau pasti kaget."

 _Kaget karena sisa tabungan hanya cukup untuk 5 hari ke depan._ Batin Kibum miris.

"Benarkah? Apa tabungan Hyungdeul bisa untuk membeli banyak kaset _game_ , roti coklat dan susu coklat?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar ketika mengucapkannya.

"Permen coklatpun bisa."

 _Karena memang hanya permen coklat yang bisa Hyung beli untukmu, Kyu._ Lanjut Kibum dalam hati.

"Wahhh, Hyungdeul sangat beruntung. Andai aku juga diperbolehkan bekerja. Tabunganku juga pasti akan sebanyak Hyungdeul," Ada perasaan kecewa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap dapat bekerja dan melakukan banyak hal. Tapi batasan yang diberikan Hyungnya tentang kegiatan-kegiatannya membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Jangan memulai lagi Kim Kyu..sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang saja." Kibum berujar dingin. Sama sekali tidak menyadari senyum miris dan air bening yang sudah merembes di kedua pipi pucat adiknya.

 _Heechul Hyung, Bum-bum Hyung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Batasan-batasan semacam itu…kalian membuatku takut. Apa aku….._

… _..sakit?_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Haloo semua..**

 **Sebagai permulaan, saya pikir 17 page sudah cukup panjang hehehehe**

 **Semoga kalian suka. Ide yang aku bikin mungkin sangat** _ **absurd**_ **dan banyak ditemukan di luar sana. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku buat seperti versiku…banyak tanda tanya (?)**

 **Untuk yang belum berteman dan mengenal baik saya, bisa invite 539B449A.**

 **Terimakasih semua. Semoga ff yang aku bikin bisa dijadikan sebuah hiburan disela kesibukan kalian.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya juga^^**

 **ILOVEYOU SEMUAA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk

 **COMPLICATED KIM'S 2**

Sore hari seperti ini, Kyuhyun biasanya sudah membereskan beberapa pekerjaan rumah. Walaupun hanya sekedar membuang sampah, menata baju dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Namun sore ini, anak itu masih betah bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya setelah pulang sekolah dengan diantarkan oleh Kibum tadi. Tidak banyak yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan. Suhu tubuhnya yang mendadak tinggi dan sempat mengalami sesak napas tadi membuat Kyuhyun enggan untuk bergerak. Ia takut sesak napas atau sakit di bagian dada yang biasa ia alami akan kambuh dan membuatnya mati kesepian seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya, berharap agar ketika ia menggerakkan bagian atas tubuhnya, sakit itu tidak akan timbul dan membuatnya terpaksa merebahkan tubuhnya sepanjang hari. Saat berhasil duduk, Kyuhyun akhirnya mampu mengatur napasnya menjadi lebih normal. Beruntung rasa sakit yang kadang membuatnya bingung itu tidak timbul.

"Syukurlah," gumam Kyuhyun setelah berhasil berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku berolah raga sebentar."

Kebiasaan Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengajak tubuhnya berdiri tegap setelah merasakan sakit adalah berolahraga. Olahraga versi Kyuhyun bukanlah olahraga yang biasa dilakukukan orang-orang pada umumnya. Kyuhyun hanya akan berjalan santai mengitari ruang tamu, kembali ke kamar, berjalan lagi hingga ke teras sambil meregangkan otot dadanya. Kadang Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melatih pernapasan.

"Sepertinya aku memang kurang berolah raga," gumam Kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai di teras rumah.

"Kyu!"

"Eoh, Chwang kau dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin memasuki pekarangan rumah sederhananya dengan membawa 2 kantong plastik berukuran besar.

"Eomma baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Karena lupa membawa oleh-oleh untukmu karena terburu-buru, jadi Eomma menyuruhku membelikan beberapa makanan dan camilan untukmu dan Hyungdeul." Changmin terlihat masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja makan kecil milik sahabatnya.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu serepot ini," ujar Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Sama sekali tidak, Kyu. Oh ya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah membaik?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Chwang."

Changmin mengamati wajah sahabatnya, sepertinya Changmin benar-benar meneliti setiap inchi tubuh Kyuhyun hingga matanya tampak mendelik, "Menurutku kau lebih baik daripada tadi. Tapi wajahmu masih pucat, sebaiknya istirahat saja. Akan ku buatkan makanan untukmu."

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya, "Kau seperti Hyungdeul. Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tampak menekuk wajahnya, namun tetap menuruti Changmin untuk istirahat. Anak itu memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

"Kau jelek sekali, Kyu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau jelek. Sangat jelek," ungkap Changmin sekali lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan," balas Kyuhyun dengan gaya bicara yang sama persis dengan Changmin.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Makananan akan tersedia di atas meja makan ketika kau keluar dari kamar mandi nanti…Kka," Changmin mendorong tubuh sahabatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak lupa sebelumnya Changmin mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna biru dan menyampirkannya sembarangan di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Chwang! Kenapa kau berbuat seenaknya? Ini rumahku!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak peduli Kim. Cepat mandi atau demam mu akan semakin parah!" Sahut Changmin yang juga berteriak.

"Menyebalkan..menyebalkan..menyebalkannnn!"

Kyuhyun terus berteriak, namun tetap menuruti perintah Changmin. Mendengar bunyi air mengalir membuat Changmin akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Satu hal yang sangat disukai Changmin dari Kyuhyun, semarah apapun sahabatnya itu, dan sekeras kepala apapun dia, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menolak perintah Changmin dan kedua Hyungnya. Kyuhyun si penurut yang polos. Begitulah Changmin biasa menyebutnya.

"Chwang, bisa ambilkan kaos dan celana baru di dalam lemari untukku?" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Changmin tersenyum sebentar dan mematikan api sebelum menjawab, "Pesanan anda segera datang Tuan," gurau Changmin yang disambut gerutuan Kyuhyun seperti biasa.

"Aku rasa tempatnya belum berubah." Changmin membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya dan juga Kibum. Saat membuka Changmin sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Kamar yang tidak lebih besar dari setengah kamar miliknya itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh banyak pajangan piala yang di tata rapi di sebuah papan kayu yang dibuat melintang mendatar. Dan beberapa medali emas yang tergantung apik di sudut lainnya. Sertifikat penghargaan, beberapa gambar yang di ambil bersama dengan pejabat tinggi Korea Selatan. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bodoh?" Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Menepis semua rasa kagumnya dan kembali ke tujuan awal.

"Eoh?" Selembar foto terjatuh saat Changmin membuka lemari baju. Dahi Changmin mengernyit memandangi foto tersebut. Wajah 2 orang dewasa di foto itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena banyak coretan yang menutupinya. Namun saat Changmin kembali melihat isi lemari baju milik Kyuhyun, ada 1 lembar foto lagi yang terlihat masih bagus.

"Keluarga Kyuhyun?" Changmin tengah menagamti sosok wanita dan pria yang terlihat berwibawa dan angkuh secara bersamaan. Di foto itu Heechul terlihat menggenggam tangan kedua adik kembarnya sambil menumpu kedua lututnya di atas karpet berbulu. Lalu di belakangnya terlihat seorang yeoja dan namja yang duduk agak berjauhan.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak di pangku saja?" Gumam Changmin sedikit heran. Lagi, Changmin kembali memperhatikan foto pertama yang ia temukan.

"Kenapa dicoret begini? Ahjumma ini…sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," Changmin mencoba mengingat wajah yeoja yang kemungkinan pernah ia lihat. Tapi….

"Tidak mungkin. Orang tua Kyuhyun kan sudah lama meninggal." Changmin menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia kembali meletakkan kedua foto itu di tempat semula dan mengambil baju juga celana yang diminta Kyuhyun.

-CK-

Malam menjelang, kediaman Kim masih saja sepi. Hingga Changmin dengan senang hati menemani sahabatnya yang kondisinya sedang kurang baik.

"Hatchii..!"

Changmin menoleh. Ia merasa bersalah karena telat memberikan baju dan celana yang Kyuhyun minta tadi sore karena terlalu asik melihat beberapa penghargaan dan foto yang ia temukan di lemari baju kamar Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu terpakasa menunggu cukup lama di kamar mandi dan keluar dengan tubuh menggigil.

"Hatchii..uhuk. Aishhh…mengganggu sekali," gerutu Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Anak itu tengah sibuk mengusap-usap hidungnya yang gatal ketika Changmin berjalan ke arahnya dan menyodorkan segelas gingseng hangat.

"Minumlah agar tubuhmu lebih hangat."

"Gomawo Chwang."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara bersin dan batuk yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Changmin lebih memilih duduk dan memperhatikan makanan yang terhidang di meja makan yang belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah lapar, Chwang?"

Changmin terkesiap. Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Belum. Apa kau lapar?" Changmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau makan dulu? Vitaminmu…bukankah kau harus meminumnya?" Changmin meringis saaat menyebut kata 'vitamin' yang ia sangat tau apa sebenarnya butiran-butiran pil tersebut.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa." Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya agak keras, kemudian meringis atas kelakukannya sendiri.

"Jangan menepuk kepalamu terlalu keras. Atau kau akan menjadi bodoh nanti," tegur Changmin sambil memulai mengambil nasi.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Yak kau sebenarnya lapar, eoh?" Sindir Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin begitu antusias dengan berbagai makanan di depannya.

"Hehehe..ah tentang kau menjadi bodoh, tentu saja itu bisa terjadi. Kegeniusanmu yang menempel di otakmu jika kau tepuk terlalu keras akan rontok dan tidak bisa menempel lagi."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak pernah menemukan hal semacam itu di banyak buku yang sudah ku baca."

"Jika memang ada hal semacam itu, pasti aku sudah bodoh dari dulu. Heechul Hyung sering memukul kepalaku..kau tau?"

"Henhu saja," sahut Changmin dengan mulut penuh.

"Tapi Heechul Hyung melakukan itu karena Heechul Hyung memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu. Kau saja yang keras kepala dan nakal," imbuh Changmin begitu makanan yang ada di mulutnya tidak sepenuh tadi.

"Yak, jangan sembarangan. Selain Heechul Hyung, Appa dan Eomma juga sering…." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Neo Appa Eomma. Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Changmin yang memang tidak mengetahui apapun.

Kyuhyun menyimpan sumpitnya dan menarik tangannya ke bawah meja. Kepalanya menunduk. Andai Changmin melihat di bawah meja sana. Tangan pucat itu tengah bergetar dan berkeringat.

"Apa orang tua mu juga sering memukul kepala mu sama seperti Heechul Hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kau masih beruntung, Kyu. Yunho Hyung dan Eomma bahkan pernah menendang bokongku. Lalu Appa pernah menarik telingaku hingga hampir putus kau tau?" ujar Changmin semangat. Ohh baiklah, sepertinya hanya Changmin di dunia ini yang menceritakan sebuah hukuman dengan begitu semangat dan di selingi dengan tawa kecil.

 _Lebih dari itu, Chwang. Bahkan aku hampir mati di tangan mereka._ Batin Kyuhyun miris.

"Kenapa Yunho Hyung dan Ahjumma bisa menendang bokongmu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba terlihat antusias, walaupun tangannya masih bergetar di bawah sana.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan isi Kulkas yang seharusnya untuk kebutuhan mingguan. Aku justru menghabiskannya dalam waktu setengah hari bersama Min Ho."

"Ahh..sepupumu itu?"

"Eum..kau tau dia makan sangat banyak dan selalu khawatir akan segera kelaparan jika tidak makan banyak sekaligus."

Kyuhyun terkikik geli membayangkannya. Keadaannya sudah cukup membaik setelah mendengar cerita Changmin. Minimal tangannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi.

"Sama sepertimu Chwang," ungkap Kyuhyun yang kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"Kau benar."

"Pantas saja Ahjumma dan Yunho Hyung menendang bokongmu. Kau membuat mereka bangkrut."

"Aishhh..buka begitu. Appa bahkan tidak keberatan membelikan banyak makanan untukku. Yang menjadi masalah adalah aku memakan salah satu makanan yang sudah melebihi batas konsumsi. Untung saja aku tidak sampai keracunan.."

Kyuhyun hampir menyemburkan makanan yang dikunyahnya hingga terbatuk beberapa kali. Changmin sampai harus mengangsurkan minum dan kembali memenuhi isi gelas milik Kyuhyun dengan air putih karena batuknya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ishh..aku tidak tau kau serakus itu Chwang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap matanya yang berair akibat batuk terlalu lama.

"Eomma bersyukur aku tidak keracunan dan mati. Bagaimanapun akan sangat sulit menemukan anak antik yang suka makan tapi tidak bisa gemuk sepertiku."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tak ingin berkomentar banyak. Karena memang seperti itulah adanya, Changmin yang memang suka makan dan tidak tau kemana makanannya pergi setelah di telan. Jika banyak orang yang akan tumbuh ke samping jika makan terlalu banyak, tapi Changmin akan terus tumbuh ke atas. Bahkan banyak dari teman-temannya menyebutnya sebagai tiang listrik.

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa mu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan acara makannya. Tersenyum sebentar kea rah Changmin kemudian mengambil sebuah botol tabung kecil berisi butiran 'Vitamin'. Meminumnya dengan tenang, membiarkan Changmin menunggu ceritanya tentang kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama Kyuhyun coba lupakan.

"Mereka sering sekali memukulku."

"Apa dulu kau sangat nakal?"

Kyuhyun menggedikan ke dua bahunya, "Sepertinya begitu. Aku memang nakal….sehingga mereka suka sekali menghukumku." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakannya. Andai Changmin tau hukuman seperti apa yang Kyuhyun maksud dan atas dasar apa hukuman itu diberikan. Changmin pasti tidak akan mengatakan bahwa hukuman itu di dapat karena Kyuhyun yang nakal.

"Sudah jam setengah 8. Jam berapa Kibum biasanya pulang?"

"Ntahlah. Akhir-akhir ini Kibum Hyung dan Heechul Hyung sering pulang larut malam," ungkap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apa kau masih sering tertidur di bawah meja ketika menunggu mereka?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, wajahnya memerah. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya ubah kebiasaanmu itu, Kyu. Kau bisa masuk angin. Tidak ada yang menyelimutimu jika mereka memang pulang larut."

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja, "Kau benar, Chwang."

Hening beberapa saat. Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyimpan mangkuknya di tempat untuk mencuci peralatan dapur di susul Changmin di belakangnya.

"Chwang, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ini bukan pertanda baik saat Changmin melihat bagaimana senyum Kyuhyun yang begitu lebar, polos dan terlihat….imut di mata Changmin.

-CK-

Kibum heran saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun di bawah meja seperti biasanya. Saat melirik meja makan, ia juga menemukan beberapa makanan yang sudah dingin.

 _Oh, tidak._

Kibum beringsut memeriksa Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Adiknya terlihat tengah tertidur dengan selimut yang terjatuh di bawah tempat tidur. Kibum berjalan mendekat, memeriksa kening adiknya, kemudian bernapas lega saat semuanya normal. Ketahuilah bahwa Kibum sangat khawatir. Namja _stoic_ itu takut jika adiknya memasak makanan yang begitu banyak tadi dan kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan itu semua. Mengingat Kyuhyun tidak begitu mahir dalam urusan masak.

"Apa Changmin menemanimu hari ini?" bisik Kibum sambil mengelus surai coklat adiknya.

"Mian..Hyung harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Teruslah menjadi anak penurut dan kuat arra?" ujarnya sambil kembali menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhun.

Kibum berbalik hendak mengambil tas sekolah dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tapi, di meja belajar sudah ada buku tugasnya dan buku milik Kyuhyun. Kibum membuka buku miliknya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sangat nakal maknae. Kau mengerjakan tugas ku lagi.." desis Kibum tampak tak suka. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun semenjak Kibum memutuskan ikut bekerja adalah mengerjakan tugas sekolah Hyungnya. Walaupun Kibum selalu menegurnya untuk tidak melakukannya, namun Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya lagi dan lagi dengan alasan bosan.

 **Drrt**

Satu pesan masuk. Kibum mengambil ponsel yang masih ada di dalam kantung jaketnya. Sedikit mengernyit ketika didapati nama Heechul di layar depan.

 **Hyung ada beberapa pekerjaan dengan Hangeng di Busan 3 hari ke dapan. Jaga kesehatan kalian. Hubungi Hyung segera jika sesuatu terjadi.**

Kibum menghela napas gusar. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya. Changmin bahkan dengan senang hati menemani Kyuhyun selama ia bekerja dan tidak di rumah hingga malam. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika 2 orang yang tidak mereka harapkan itu datang. Kibum tentu mampu menghadapi 2 orang itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dirinya sendiri saja cukup?

"Hyung sudah pulang?" terdengar suara serak dari arah tempat tidur. Kibum menoleh dan menemukan adiknya tengah mengerjap beberapa kali, terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Eum..apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Aniyo. Hyung sudah makan? Ada banyak makanan di meja. Changmin membawakannya dan memasak sebagian," jelas Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung akan makan sebentar lagi. Kau tidur saja, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, "Sudah tidak mengantuk. Kyu menemani Bum Hyung makan saja," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah jam 1, Kyu. Hampir pagi."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Tangannya beringsut mengambil jam tangan di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian mendesah frustasi.

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa Hyung pulang selarut ini? Apa Hyung tidak lelah? Kemana saja Hyung pergi? Bagaimana jika Hyung sakit. Lalu, kemana Heechul Hyung? Kenapa belum pulang juga?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Mengambil napas sejenak sebelum kembali menghardik Hyung kembarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Apa uang Hyungdeul sudah habis karena biaya sekolah ku sehingga Hyungdeul harus bekerja keras? Bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri seperti ini jika Hyungdeulku saja bekerja keras hingga larut seperti ini? Hyung pikir aku tak bisa apa-apa, begitu? Aku bisa mem..akh.." Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan celotehannya ketika dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Napasnya mendadak sesak dan tubuh bagian atasnya sulit digerakkan.

"Kembali berbaring," perintah Kibum dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin. Kyuhyun sempat mengernyit bingung karena sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba berubah. Seperti terlihat…marah. Kalaupun harus ada yang marah, seharusnya yang marah adalah Kyuhyun. Bukan Kibum.

"Aku kenapa?" lirih Kyuhyun di sela rintihannya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menekan dada kirinya sendiri. Berharap nyeri dan denyutan menyakitkan itu segera menghilang.

"Masih ingin marah-marah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini? Kau tidak istirahat dengan benar?" Masih dengan nada datarnya, Kibum kembali menyelimuti tubuh adiknya.

"Tunggu."

Kibum mendengus kesal sekaligus khawatir. Kyuhyun, dihadapannya, adik kecilnya itu tengah memejamkan mata mencoba meredam rasa sakit. Kibum beranjak ke lemari baju, membukannya dan mengambil handuk kecil yang masih baru.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Kibum yang melihat tidak ada perubahan dari adiknya. Menyuruh adiknya untuk minum 'vitamin', bisa jadi adiknya itu curiga.

"Hyung…" tangan kiri Kyuhyun bergerak meraih tangan Kibum. Mata anak itu masih terpejam dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku takut..Hyung," ungkap Kyuhyun. Setetes air bening merembes dari sudut matnya yang terpejam.

"Apa perlu ke Rumah Sakit?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun segera menggeleng. "Tidak…aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin….kurang olah raga."

Kibum benar-benar ingin membawa adiknya saat itu juga ke Rumah Sakit atau yang biasa disebut adiknya sebagai tempat laknat. Tapi, Kibum sendiri tau, Kyuhyun takut dengan tempat itu. Takut jika hasil pemeriksaaan nanti menyimpulkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Takut jika penyakitnya adalah penyakit serius, bukan sakit akibat kurang olahraga seperti kata uisa di Rumah Sakit tempat pertama kali Kyuhyun memeriksakan kondisinya sendiri. Kyuhyun takut jika ia kembali merepotkan Hyungdeulnya. Lebih baik tidak mengetahui dan menganggap itu sepele daripada mengetahui kebenaran yang mungkin sudah Kyuhyun duga. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Anak itu bahkan sudah membaca banyak buku dan menjelajahi internet saat ponselnya masih bisa digunakan. Ciri-ciri sakit yang dideritanya mengacu pada sebuah penyakit yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin. Namun karena intensitas sakitnya sangat jarang dan beberapa teman pernah mengalaminya karena kelelahan, stress dan kurang berolahraga, membuat Kyuhyun kembali berpikir positif dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa sudah minum Vitamin?"

"Hm.."

"Minum lagi." Kibum bergerak cepat mengambil botol berbentuk tabung kecil milik Kyuhyun. Mengambil satu butir 'Vitamin' dan menyerahkannya kepada sang adik.

Setelah berhasil meminum 'vitamin'nya. Beberapa menit kemudian sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun berangsur menghilang, walaupun napasnya masih terdengar berat.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hm.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi mrngantuk setelah mengkonsumsi 'vitamin'nya. Matanya memberat.

"Hyung jangan lupa makan. Makan yang banyak dan tidur yang nyenyak…"

Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tetap saja bergumam dengan mata terpejam sebelum benar-benar tertidur. Bahkan menyuruhnya makan dan tidur nyenyak. Kibum diam sebentar sebelum kemudian mengacak surai coklat adiknya.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi artis yang terkenal di masa depan," ujar Kibum lirih tak ingin Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Bukankah Kibum benar-benar berakting cukup bagus. Menyuruh adiknya ke Rumah Sakit, bertanya kenapa adiknya bisa sakit. Padahal Kibum sudah tau seperti apa kondisi adiknya dan penyakit apa yang diderita adik kesayangannya.

-CK-

Kyuhyun bangun terlalu pagi hari ini. Seperti hari sebelumnya, namja itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan kedua Hyungnya. Kali ini adalah selembar roti selai coklat kesukaannya. Membuat segelas coklat panas, jus apel untuk Heechul Hyung dan secangkir kopi kesukaan Kibum.

Namja itu bersorak begitu sarapan pagi sederhana yang dibuatnya selesai. _Saatnya membangunkan Hyungdeul_. Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Kyu-kyu?" tanya Kibum dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyerbu tubuh Hyung kembarnya dan mencium pipi pemuda _stoic_ itu sekilas.

"Selamat pagi Bum-bum Hyung," sapanya riang. Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu-kyu."

"Bum Hyung duduk saja, aku akan membangunkan Heechul Hyung."

Kibum yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya menurut perintah maknaenya, duduk tenang di meja makan, menunggu Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul Hyungnya.

Eh?

Tunggu. Bukankah Heechul Hyung….

"Bum-bum Hyunnnnng…" Kibum menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik.

"Heechul Hyung tidak ada.." Kibum mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

"Wae?"

"Heechul Hyung. Apa Heechul Hyung diculik?"

Kibum mengernyit, melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang panik dan kemerahan karena hampir menangis membuat anak itu justru terlihat menggemaskan. Ahh…sepertinya bermain-main dengan adiknya di pagi hari akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Mwo? Heechul Hyung diculik?" Kibum ikut berpura-pura panik. Namja berwajah datar itu bahkan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Hyung tertuanya. Bukan untuk mengecek, melainkan untuk melepas tawannya yang sudah susah payah ia tahan.

"Apa Heechul Hyung tidak meninggalkan pesan?" tanya Kibum setelah keluar dari kamar Heechul, kembali dengan wajah yang dibuat panik.

"Hyung lupa? Ponselku rusak…eottoke Hyung? Heechul Hyung pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang."

Drrrtt…Drrrtt

Kyuhyun segera meraih ponsel Kibum yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mata bulat itu terbelalak lucu. Heechul Hyung menghubungi Kibum.

"Yeoboseo, Heechul Hyunnnnng. Hyung dimana? Apa penculik itu menyakitimu? Berapa tebusan yang mereka inginkan? Katakan! Aku akan menjual PSP ku untuk menebusmu…Akh..Bum Hyung appo!" Kyuhyun meringis saat Kibum memukul kepalanya cukup keras. Kibum sendiri hanya mampu menyeringai puas saat mendapati bibir adiknya yang mengerucut.

"Maknae! Apa tadi kau bilang? Kau akan menjual PSPmu untuk menebusku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel milik Kibum saat mendengar teriakkan Heechul dari seberang _line_. "Ne, aku akan menjualnya untuk menyelamatkan Hyung." Masih dengan kepolosannya, Kyuhyun yang panik terus mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak masuk akal.

"Yak! Kau fikir hargaku semurah itu? Kalau ingin menebusku, kau harus menjual rumah milik kita."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaiamana bisa Hyung? Kita bahkan hanya menyewa rumah ini. Eottoke?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kibum. Namja itu semakin ingin menangis saat melihat kembarannya malah dengan santainya membaca Koran pagi dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Hyung, begini saja. Katakan Hyung dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana menyelamatkanmu. Kibum Hyung….sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Hiks…hyung."

"Aku? Aku sedang di Busan sekarang."

"Mwo? Kenapa jauh sekali? Aku tidak punya uang untuk kesana, Hyungie. Bagaimana Hyung? Kibum Hyung…bolehkah Kyu pinjam uang untuk ke Busan?"

Kibum menurunkan Koran yang ia baca. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak, Kyu. Untuk apa kau ke Busan?" tanya Heechul dari seberang.

Kyuhyun tampak mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja menyelamatkan Hyung dari penculik?"

"Mwo? Jadi…kau serius menganggapku diculik?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aishhhh..pabbo! Aku sedang bekerja di sini. Dan siapa yang berani menculikku?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Ahhh..benar juga. Penculik itu pasti langsung takut dan tidak jadi menculik Hyung karena wajah Hyung yang menyeramkan," ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Yak, neo!"

"Wae? Apa Kyu salah?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang."Tidak. Sudahlah lupakan saja."

"Hyung…ku kira Heechul Hyung benar-benar diculik. Pagi ini padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan jus kesukaan Hyung," cicit Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya.

"Berapa lama Hyung di Busan? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku pasti akan merindukan Hyung…"

Kibum tersenyum dibalik Koran yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ia baca.

"2 hari lagi. Isrirahatlah dengan benar di rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan sampai sakit, arra?"

"Eum..arraseo Hyungie."

"Dan katakan pada Kibum untuk segera mengirim e-mail yang sudah Hyung beritahukan semalam. Aishh..anak itu benar-benar mengulur waktuku," gerutu Heechul.

"Segera makan sarapan mu dan jangan lupa 'vitamin' mu. Hyung harus segera bersiap."

 **TUT**

"M..mwo? Yeob..YAK HEECHUL HYUNG!" Kyuhyun hampir melempar ponsel milik Kibum jika Kibum tidak cepat mencegahnya.

"Kau mau merusaknya seperti ponselmu? Jangan harap," Kibum melipat Koran yang dibacanya setelah berhasil mengamankan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau pasti sudah tau Heechul Hyung berada di Busan."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau senang membuatku panik eoh? Menyebalkan! Kibum dan Heechul menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Membanting pintu dengan keras hingga beberapa photo yang terpajang di dinding bergetar dibuatnya.

"Ya..ya..yak. Makan dulu sarapanmu, Kyu. Ayolahhh…"

Dan pagi itu berakhir dengan Kibum yang sibuk membujuk adiknya untuk sarapan dan meminum 'vitamin'nya. Salahkan Kibum jika nanti Kyuhyun keukeh tidak mau memakan sarapannya dan melupakan 'vitamin'nya.

-CK-

Changmin menghela napas berkali-kali. Kemarin setelah Kyuhyun meminta bantuannya, Changmin sempat menolak dengan keras. Tapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala berhasil membatnya luluh bahkan menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu tanpa ragu.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untukku?"

Changmin kembali menghela napas saat pertanyaan yang tidak ia harapkan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Hm..cafe di dekat minimarket sedang membutuhkan kasir dan 2 orang waiters."

Kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan begitu mendengarkan kabar baik itu.

"Aku akan menempati bagian kasir," ujarnya semangat.

"Dan aku akan mejadi salah satu waiters di sana."

"Mwo? Chwang..kau?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja seorang diri dan kelelahan seorang diri. Eomma bahkan sangat setuju saat aku mengatakan aku akan bekerja."

"Begitukah? Baiklah…" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian anak itu sudah berlarian mengitari kelas sambil bersorak senang.

"Yak! Berhenti dan jangan berlari seperti itu, Kyu. Kau.." Belum selesai Changmin memberi peringatan kepada sahabatnya. Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu sudah jatuh tersungkur di depan kelas. Untung saja kelas masih cukup sepi.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan berlarian seperti itu..kau kan sangat ceroboh." Walaupun masih menggerutu, Changmin tetap bergerak untuk membantu sahabatnya. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri? Anak itu bahkan tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah dan malu sama sekali.

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Ani." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah dan berganti baju, kita berangkat bersama, arra?"

"NE!"

Changmin terpaksa menutup ke dua telingannya. Dia melupakan satu hal. Kyuhyun akan berteriak dan menjawab begitu antusias dank eras seperti anak _kindergarten_ jika sedang senang.

"Lain kali jangan berteriak seperti itu." Changmin berbalik dan kembali menuju bangkunya, diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum.

 _Mianhae, Hyungdeul. Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun bekerja dan mengabaikan janji itu._

-CK-

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah tampak rapi dengan baju berlebel café tempat mereka bekerja saat ini. Changmin sempat akan menyeret Kyuhyun pulang saat tiba-tiba sudah ada karyawan baru yang menjaga kasir, jadi dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menjadi waiters sama seperti Changmin.

Hari pertama bekerja, sudah banyak yang dikuasai Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin termasuk dalam menarik perhatian pelanggan. Walaupun Changmin masih tampak khawatir dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sahabatnya beberapa kali setiap ada kesempatan. Namun ketika melihat senyum Kyuhyun dan semangatnya, anak itu jadi lega dan tidak terlalu khawatir lagi.

"Kyuhyun, tolong antarkan minuman ini di meja nomor 13."

"Ne, Hyung." Kyuhyun segera mengambil nampan berisi minuman di atasnya. Menuju meja yang dimaksud sambil terus menebar senyum.

"Pesanan anda , Tuan. Selamat menikmati malam yang indah ini." Kyuhyun hampir beranjak ketika sebuah suara mengitrupsinya.

"Kyu..Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhun berbalik, wajahnya yang terkejut berubah menjadi ketakutan saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Papa?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin namja paruh baya di depannya mendengar lantunan suaranya yang begitu lirih. Tapi..

"Ne, ini Papa. Kau..kau bekerja?" Terlihat basa basi sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya justru bergerak gelisah dan tangan yang memegang nampan itu terlihat gemetar.

"Nae aegya, gwaenchanna?" Tuan Han –Ayah Kyuhyun- hampir saja mendekat saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Jangan mendekat..jebbal." Mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat bayangan menakutkan yang berasal dari masa lalu kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria tambun bernama Shindong, si pemilik café.

"Eoh..aniya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," sahut Tuan Han ramah.

"Kyuhyun, cepat kembali ke belakang. Masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan."

Kyuhyun menurut setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit undur diri. Tidak kembali menuju tempat dimana harusnya dia masih bekerja. Anak itu justru berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti karyawan. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat. Hal itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, karyawan baru juga yang menempati kasir. Kau…baik-baik saja?" tanya namja bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Eoh…nan gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit pusing," Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, tidak peduli jika senyum yang terlihat justru tampak aneh.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat atau ijin pulang saja. Wajahmu terlihat pucat," jelas Ryewook sambil mengangsurkan sebotol air minum pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Ryeowook-ssi. Ini..kulitku memang pucat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum air miliknya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Shindong Hyung menyuruhku mengambil ini." Ryeowook menunjukkan sebuah map berwarna biru.

"Aku duluan Kyuhyunie. Segeralah kembali bekerja sebelum Shindong Hyung mengomelimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan keluar sambil melompat kecil. _Sepertinya namja tadi seumuran dengan Bum Hyung_. Batinnya.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya saat mengingat bagaimana ia kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sudah jelas sangat ingin ia dan kedua Hyungnya lupakan. Tapi, kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit. Bukankah papanya sudah kembali ke China? Tapi kenapa masih berkeliaran di Seoul?

 _Berpikir positif, Kyu. Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti dulu lagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Lagi pula ada Changmin yang akan menjagamu._ Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sejejar dengan kepala. Menggumamkan kata semangat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali keluar untuk bekerja.

-CK-

Setengah berlari, Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya, mengambil kresek sampah dan membuangnya cepat-cepat di tempat pembuangan sampah di samping rumahnya. Setelah itu membersihkan meja dan sesuatu yang terlihat kotor sebentar. Setelah selesai ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya, mandi secepat kilat sebelum Kibum pulang. Setelah selesai semuanya, Kyuhyun berniat merebahkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar penat di atas kasur yang tak cukup empuk.

"Tugasku!" Kyuhyun kembali melompat dari tempat tidur menuju meja belajar, mengambil sebuah buku. Membacanya sebentar, kemudian menulis sesuatu di sana.

Hampir 1 jam berkutat dengan bukunya, tugas yang biasanya mampu Kyuhyun selesaikan dalam waktu tak lebih dari 30 menit belum selesai juga. Selain karena lelah anak itu ternyata sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Biasanya ia tidur jam 9 malam atau paling tidak jam 10. Namun hari ini, di jam yang sudah menunjukkan lebih dari tengah malam Kyuhyun belum juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kibum mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi, sebelum itu Kyuhyun harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera tidur.

 **Cklek**

"Bum Hyung," cicit Kyuhyun. Namja itu terburu-buru menutup bukunnya dan segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga menutupi kepala.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung di dalam selimut. Pasalnya tidak seperti biasanya Kibum tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah pulang bekerja.

"Kyuhyunie?"

DEG

Suara itu? Bagaimana bisa? Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya, menyingkap selimutnya dan menyeretnya menuju lemari baju.

"Kyu?"

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain._ Pikirnya. Kyuhyun segera memasuki lemari bajunya, menggulung seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berharap orang yang sedang memanggilnya tidak akan menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mengunci pintu depan sebelum Kibum atau Heechul pulang.

 **CKLEK**

Kyuhyun tidak berani bergerak saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan juga Kibum. _Lancang sekali._ Geramnya.

"Apa kau belum pulang, nak?" tanya orang itu masih mencoba mencari. Kyuhyun dpat melihat seseorang itu tengah memperhatikan beberapa piagam penghargaan dan juga piala yang terjajar rapi di rak kayu yang di paku di dinding kamar.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di rumahku, Tuan?" Sebuah suara yang diyakini Kyuhyun adalah suara Kibum berhasil menghentikan pergerakan seorang remaja yang tadi mencarinya.

"Kibumie? Kau kah ini?"

Kibum menggeser tubuhnya dan memandang tajam sosok pria paruh baya di depannya. Bertahun-tahun mencoba menghindar. Mengapa orang yang ingin dilupakannya dan pernah menyakitinya beserta kedua saudaranya kembali?

"Lebih baik anda segera pergi, Tuan." Desis Kibum.

"Kau mengusir, Papa?" tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Tuan Han, ayah dari Kibum, Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul.

"Menurutmu?"

"Papa hanya ingin berkunjung."

Kibum muak. Sangat muak melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Kibum benar-benar membenci pria di depannya ini lebih dari siapapun. Apalagi setelah melihat Kyuhyun tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. Kemana anak itu? Pasti dia sangat ketakutan.

Kibum semakin gusar saat pria yang adalah ayahnya itu justru berjalan mendekatinya dan berusaha memeluknya. "Ku mohon pergilah. Adikku….dia pasti sangat takut."

"Kyuhyun di sini?" Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan Kibum, pria itu justru tampak tersenyum senang.

"Kyuhyun ada di sini? Dimana dia? Katakan padanya, papa ingin bertemu."

"Ch..kau tak mendengarku, Tuan? Pergi..PERGI DARI KEHIDUPAN KAMI!" Kibum meraih salah satu piala yang tersusun di rak kayu dan melemparnya hingga pecah.

"Kibum."

"Kau tetap tak mendengarku, Tuan?"

"N..ne. Papa akan pergi sekarang juga. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyunie dan juga Heechul. Katakan Papa sangat merindukan mereka."

Setelah yakin pria itu keluar dari rumahnya. Kibum segera mengunci pintu dan mencari keberadaan adiknya yang tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Padahal Ayahnya sudah pergi.

"Kyuhyun! Neo eodiga?"

Kibum menggeledah setiap ruangan di rumah sewanya yang tak terlalu besar. Mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, dan kamar Heechul. Tidak ada Kyuhyun di sana.

"Kyuhyun, dia sudah pergi. Keluarlah, saeng. Kau dimana?" Kibum kembali memasuki kamarnya. Mengamati isi kamarnya yang lumayan berantakan. Selain pecahan piala, juga terdapat sebuah kain yang sedikit terlihat dari dalam lemari.

Tunggu? Bukankah itu selimut Kyuhyun? Selimut biru muda kesayangan adiknya?

 _Oh tidak._

Kibum segera beranjak menarik pintu lemari yang sepertinya macet akibat terganjal oleh kain selimut milik adiknya.

"Kyu-kyu, kau mendengarku?" Kibum mencoba mendekatkan telinganya dengan pintu lemari. Namun tak ada suara apapun yang ia tangkap.

"Kyu, tenanglah. Hyung akan segera mengeluarkanmu, ne? Bernapaslah dengan benar." Kibum yakin adiknya di dalam, perasaanya mengatakan demikian. Adiknya kemungkinan tengah kesulitan bernapas karena terjebak di dalam lemari kecil yang sempit.

Kibum mengambil sebuah piala yang ujungnya lancip. Berharap benda itu bisa membantunya untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari lemari kayu tempat adiknya bersembunyi.

TAK

Kibum segera menarik pintu lemari setelah berhasil membukanya walau hanya sedikit. Kibum terbelalak, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Adiknya, apakah kembali seperti dulu?

"Tidak…Kyu, kau dengar Hyung?" Kibum menarik tubuh adiknya keluar dan terkejut saat melihat bibir itu berdarah.

"Kyu-kyu, kau kenapa? YAK!" Kibum menepuk pipi Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Adiknya itu, meringkuk dengan tubuh kaku dan seperti berusaha untuk tidak bernapas.

"Jebbal, kau kenapa?" Kibum semakin panik saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung meresponnya. Masih sama, Kyuhyu seperti enggan bernapas dan memilih memejamkan mata dengan tubuh luar biasa kaku, juga bibir yang terus mengeluarkan darah seperti bekas gigitan.

"Sshhhhh..gh..ekhhh"

"KIM KYUHYUN!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Selamat Tahun Baru 2017.** _ **Let's be better and hope our dreams come true**_

 **Maafkan atas** _ **update**_ **yang cukup lama..**

 **Ini adalah chapter yang dibuat dengan** _ **mood**_ **yang benar-benar tidak bagus sama sekali dan tidak ada niat untuk menulis dengan alur seperti ini.**

 **Tapi terus coba buat segera diselesaikan biar cepet** _ **update**_ **. Ide maksa. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Menerima dengan senang hati jika memang banyak kritik yang perlu disampaikan untuk chapter ini. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik dan membangun** _ **mood**_ **lebih baik lagi di** _ **chapter**_ **depan.**

 **Buat yang kemarin** _ **invite**_ **terus belum juga di** _ **accept**_ **. Boleh** _ **invite**_ **ulang karena BBM sempat** _ **error**_ **539B449A**

 _ **See youuuuu**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk. DON'T COPY PASTE or SHARE MY STORY IN OTHER BLOG. THIS IS MY STORY, AND I ONLY POST MY STORY ON FFN. ONLY FFN: evayesiu12. thx

 **COMPLICATED KIM'S 3**

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Kibum terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi selama di sekolah. Changmin? Anak itu sama saja. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari Changmin untuk terus mengikuti Kyuhyun, bahkan dari pertama kali mereka bersahabat dulu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "Aku sudah sampai di depan kelas kalau Hyung tidak lihat."

Kibum melihat papan kelas di atas pintu tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Kelas X-A.

"Lalu? Bukankah kita juga satu kelas?"

"Minji Seosengnim sedang menunggu Hyung kalau Hyung lupa."

Kibum menepuk kepalanya. Dia lupa. Benar-benar lupa. Kekhawatiran Kibum pada Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat namja genius itu kehilangan otaknya. Tadi saja sebelum istirahat dia sempat di tegur seorang guru karena tidak memperhatikan, justru terus menoleh kebelakang mangamati adiknya. Salahkan juga Kyuhyun yang memaksa masuk sekolah setelah malam tadi _collapse_. Dan salahkan Kibum juga yang terlalu _over protective_ jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Astaga. Changmin-ah tolong awasi Kyuhyunie, aku pergi sebentar. Jaga diri, ne?" Kibum berlari secepat kilat di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang guru setelah sebelumnya menepuk kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja pucat itu kembali merengut.

"Seharusmya kau senang memiliki Hyung seperti Kibum. Andai Yunho Hyung bisa seperti itu."

"Aishhh..Bum-bum sangat berlebihan, dia suka sekali memperlakukanku seperti bayi," dengus Kyuhyun, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kau memang bayi berusia 15 tahun Kyuhyunie _baby_."

"Andweeee, aku bukan bayiiiii!"

Changmin melotot, menegur sahabatnya yang berhasil membuat keributan disaat teman-teman satu kelasnya sudah banyak yang masuk kelas dan bersiap dengan pelajaran selanjutnya seusai istirahat.

"Ck, kau memang bayi besar," decak Changmin yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju kursinya.

-CK-

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengumpat jika mengumpat itu tidak berdosa. Kibum benar-benar membuatnya amat sangat sebal hari ini. Sudah hampir 13 kali Kibum menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama selama mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas dan sekarang tengah berjalan menuju halte.

"Tidak."

"Tidak bagaimana maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Kibum dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika kau tinggal Hyung. Bukankah biasanya kau juga langsung pergi setelah pulang sekolah?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengingatkan kebiasaan Kibum jika namja _stoic_ itu lupa.

"Benar, Bum. Kyuhyun aman bersamaku, kau tenang saja." Changmin menengahi. Ini akan buruk jika dibiarkan terus menurus. 3 tahun lebih bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin sangat mengerti bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun menghadapi dirinya sendiri saat ini. _Ketahuilah Kibum jika adikmu sangat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini_. Ingin sekali Changmin mengatakan itu. Tapi ia takut menyinggung Kibum.

"Baiklah…"

"Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Jika tidak, kau boleh mengurungku seumur hidup."

Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, mencengkeramnya perlahan. Inilah batas kesabaran Kyuhyun. Namja penurut yang sangat polospun bisa menunjukkan aura dinginnya jika sudah jengah dengan suatu hal.

"Baiklah..aku pergi sekarang."

Kibum berlalu dengan bus yang dinaikinya. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang harus cepat-cepat menuju tempat kerja. Kali ini mereka tidak akan pulang dulu untuk mengganti baju. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sepakat membawa baju ganti dari rumah.

"Kyu Busnya!" Changmin berlari mendahului Kyuhyun, menyeberangi jalan di depan sekolahnya untuk menuju pemberhentian bus selain yang ada tepat di depan sekolahnya.

"CHWANG!"

BRAK

Terlambat, sebuah sedan hitam berhasil menyerempet tubuh tinggi Changmin. Kyuhyun yang panik segera menghampiri tubuh Changmin yang bergulung di pinggir jalan.

"Chwang, gwaenchana?"

Changmin masih meringis memegangi kaki kanannya. Tidak ada luka atau darah yang keluar, tapi sepertinya kaki Changmin mengalami cedera cukup parah.

"Taksi!"

Beruntung ada taksi yang lewat. Dibantu dengan beberapa orang yang tadi juga tengah menunggu bus di halte, Kyuhyun memasukkan Changmin ke dalam taksi dan segera berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit.

Hampir 1 jam. Bahkan keluarga Shim sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi dokter yang menangani Changmin di ruang UGD belum juga membuka tirainya.

"Keluarga dari Changmin."

"Kami. Bagaimana Uisa? Apa yang terjadi."

"Tidak ada luka yang serius selain kaki kanannya yang mengalami patah tulang."

"Mwo?!"

"Ya, Tapi ini tidak terlalu serius. Saya rasa seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk memulihkan kembali kondisi kaki Changmin-ssi."

Orang tua Changmin dan Yunho bernapas lega. Walaupun kaki Changmin cidera, minimal bungsu Shim itu tidak mengalami masalah serius dengan organ dalamnya.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Yunho Hyung."

Ketiga orang yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh. Ketiganya tersenyum sungkan saat melihat Kyuhyun, mereka melupakan anak itu tadi. Sedetik kemudian ketiganya terbelalak dengan aksi anak manis yang mereka ketahui sebagai sahabat Changmin.

"Mianhae..aku tidak menjaga Changmin dengan baik. Jeongmal mianhae.." Kyuhyun berlutut di depan orang tua dan Hyung Changmin.

Ketiga orang itu tertegun. Mereka mengenal Kyuhyun tentu saja. Changmin menyayanginya dan selalu menggebu-gebu jika sudah bercerita tentang Kyuhyun. Dan mereka juga tau bahwa Kyuhyun….sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudahlah, nak." Tuan Shim menuntun Kyuhyun untuk kembali berdiri. Menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus membuat tuan Shim meringis. _Apakah anak ini makan dengan baik?_

"Semua adalah musibah. Kami semua tau, Changmin adalah anak yang sangat ceroboh. Pasti dia tidak memperhatikan jalan saat menghampiri bus." Nyonya Shim mendengus kesal yang diangguki semangat oleh Yunho.

"Benar. Anak itu bahkan pernah hampir keracunan karena makan makanan kadaluarsa. Untung saja perutnya kebal…Auh, Appa!" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Tuan Shim mencubit lengannya. Namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari Heechul itu tengah memandangi Appanya dengan kesal.

"Kami tau kau sahabat Changmin. Jadi tidak mungkin kau membiarkannya seperti ini jika bukan karena kecerobohan anakku sendiri." Tuan Shim menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan, membuat mata anak itu terpejam sesaat untuk menikmatinya.

"Kyuhyunie, Changmin mungkin tidak bisa masuk kerja untuk beberapa waktu. Dia butuh istirahat.."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. _Kerja?_

Sedetik kemudian keluarga Shim tersenta kaget saat Kyuhyun berteriak panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku terlambat…ah, Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Yunho Hyung. Aku…"

Melihat kepanikan Kyuhyun, Yunho segera mengerti dan berusaha menenangkan. "Berangkatlah, Kyu. Ada kami disini yang menjaga Changmin." Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Iya, kami yang akan menjaganya. Kau tenang saja, arra?" imbuh Nyonya Shim.

"Bagaimana kalian tau?"

Ketiganya mendadak bungkam, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Kyuhyunie tenang saja, arra? Kami tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Hyung mu. Changmin yang menceritakan semuanya kepada kami."

Kyuhyun merengut. _Awas kau, Chwang._ Kyuhyun bergumam tanpa suara membuat ketiga orang itu mengernyit heran.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup. Kau bisa mengatakan pada kami. Tak perlu sungkan, kami akan membantu sebisa kami,"

Jika bukan karena sungkan dan masih memiliki rasa malu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menangis mendengar penuturan Nyonya Shim yang menyentuh hati. Tapi, untuk anak yang sudah bertekad bekerja dan membantu Hyungnya, apakah itu pantas?

"Kamsahamnida. Aku akan berusaha. Terimakasih untuk kebaikan Ahjuma, Ahjussi dan Yunho Hyung." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Ehmm..bolehkah Kyu pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Tentu. Tapi..kau harus menerima jasa pengantaran dari Shim Yunho hari ini. Eotthe?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. Jika ia memaksa berjalan kaki dengan jarak Rumah Sakit dan Café yang cukup jauh, ia tidak yakin bisa cepat sampai. Apalagi ini baru hari kedua ia bekerja.

"Baiklah. Kyu mau." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Jja, ayo Kyu. Eomma, Appa kami pergi dulu." Yunho berpamitan pada orang tuaya dan melambaikan tangan. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Anak itu terlalu istimewa. Kenapa dia bisa hidup sesulit ini?" Tuan Shim mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tau, yeobo? Setiap aku melihat Kyuhyunie, timbul rasa ingin melindungi yang sangat besar untuk anak itu. Aku pikir…bagaimana Tuhan bisa mengambil orang tua mereka begitu cepat di usia mereka yang masih muda? Pasti rasanya sangat sulit."

Keluar Shim boleh tau mengenai aktifitas dan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun, mereka tidak benar-benar tau tentang keluarga sebenarnya anak itu. Heechul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka benar-benar menutupi segala akses bagi banyak orang yang ingin mengetahui seluk beluk dan kondisi keluarga mereka sebelumnya. Dengan dalih..orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, dan mereka tidak ingin mengingat hal yang 'menyakitkan' seperti itu lagi.

-CK-

Kyuhyun harus berterimakasih pada Yunho dan juga Shindong, bosnya. Berkat Yunho yang mengantar Kyuhyun, Shindong menjadi lebih percaya dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak ada unsur mengada-ada sama sekali atas keterlambatannya.

" _Titipkan salamku pada Changmin. Semoga lekas sembuh."_

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat percakapan terkahirnya dengan namja tambun pemilik café tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat tersenyum beberapa kali mengingat ketika masuk ruangan Shindong, banyak sekali makanan yang berserakan di atas meja bosnya. Membuat Shindong sedikit gelagapan karena tak sempat menutupi 'kerakusan'nya.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Ryeowook. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru kembali tersenyum, bahkan nyaris tertawa.

"Changmin yang kecelakaan, kenapa dia yang menjadi aneh?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, Bos menyuruhmu melayani meja nomor 15."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat menanggapi panggilan rekan kerjanya. Dengan mengabaikan Ryeowook yang masih menggerutu, kyuhyun mengambil sebuah buku menu dan sebuah _note_ kecil untuk mencatat menu yang dipesan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat pasangan suami istri tengah duduk tenang di meja nomor 15 dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Selamat malam Nyonya, Tuan. Ini buku menunya, silahkan memilih menu yang anda inginkan untuk menemani malam yang lumayan dingin ini di Kota Seoul." Kyuhyun meletakkan buku menu tanpa melihat wajah tamu yang dilayaninya secara jelas.

"Uremaniyeyo, Kyuhyunie."

DEG

Mendadak bolpoin yang dipegang Kyuhyun bergetar. Mendapati wajah dua orang yang sangat tidak asing lagi untuknya. Orang yang sudah sangat lama ia lupakan. Tapi…

"Aigoo, anak Papa tampak buruk sekali eoh?"

Kyuhyun memandang takut-takut pada seorang laki-laki yang juga ia temui kemarin malam. Tapi, tunggu. Wajah itu berbeda. Maksudnya, aura yang dimiliki berbeda. Kemarin Kyuhyun sangat ingat, Papanya tampak begitu lembut. Bahkan terlihat sekali bahwa Papanya kemarin benar-benar menyesal. Dan sekarang? Wajah itu kembali sangat menakutinya. Walaupun tampak berwibawa, tetapi juga angkuh dan…keras.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan dan Nyonya."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas rekan kerja yang memanggilnya tadi. _Aku ditipu, eoh?_ Pasti dua orang di depannya sudah mengatur semuanya agar Kyuhyun bisa datang menemui mereka melalui temannya.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu. Duduklah.."

Ny. Kim menepuk kursi di sebelah kanannya.

"Lihat..eomma sudah memesankanmu coklat panas kesukaanmu."

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sulit menggerakkan kakinya yang bahkan ikut bergetar. Walau dalam keadaan baik-baik sajapun, Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan bergerak seinci pun untuk mendekat kepada 2 orang terhormat di depannya ini.

"Eomma sudah meminta ijin sebentar untuk bicara dengan mu pada Shindong-ssi..jja duduklah disini dengan tenang."

Kyuhyun tidak tau bagaimana caranya wanita itu menarik tangannya dan berhasil membuatnya duduk. Yang jelas, dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini hanya ada 'kabur' atau 'lari' dari 2 manusia yang sangat jahat menurutnya.

"Kau tau, Papa bukan orang yang suka basa basi. Langsung saja..apa kau ingin kembali bersama kami?" Namja paruh baya itu memutar cangkir kopi pesanannya, memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk dengan pandangan tak berminat. Jika bukan Yujin yang menyuruh, dia tidak mungkin datang dan 'mengemis' seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun takut, takut sekali. Tapi bukankah Hyungnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk berani jika suatu saat dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

" _Kyuhyunie, jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengan mereka. Jangan pernah sekalipun takut. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berubah. Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang berani, bukan Kyuhyun si penakut dan penurut seperti yang dulu lagi."_

Kyuhyun mengingat dengan jelas nasehat Heechul Hyungnya. Berani. Ya, Kyuhyun harus berani.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan dan Nyonya. Sepertinya kalian salah mengenali orang. Saya harus kembali bekerja." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat di depan keduanya sebelum berbalik.

"Shindong-ssi sudah memberhentikanmu." Ucapan Tuan Han berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan kembali berbalik.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Ikut kami. Atau Heechul akan kehilangan pekerjaannya dan Kibum kehilangan beasiswanya." Masih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tuan Han menyeriangai di depan anaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun khawatir, tentu saja. Baru saja Heechul Hyung mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap 2 bulan yang lalu. Gajinya juga lumayan besar. Pasti akan sangat kesulitan jika nanti Hyungnya berhenti bekerja.

"Atau kau ingin sahabatmu lebih menderita dari hari ini?"

"Mwo?!" tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun meninggikan intonasi suarannya hingga menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung menoleh.

"Kyuhyunie, duduklah lagi. Eomma akan bicara baik-baik denganmu."

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Harusnya dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Harusnya Kyuhyun menuruti perintah kedua Hyungnya untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Bukan bekerja di luar dan bertemu dengan dua monster yang bahkan mengancam pekerjaan dan beasiswa Hyungnya.

Tuan Han mendesis saat melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal, kemudian pria baruh baya itu dengan tidak sabar menarik dengan kasar pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun hingga pemuda pucat itu meringis sakit. Hal ini yang sangat tidak disukai Kyuhyun. Tuan Han sangat membenci Kyuhyun dan selalu berbicara menggunakan ototnya, bukan mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Ny. Kim tersenyum tenang, kemudian berdiri mengajak Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Perusahaan sedikit kacau." Masih dengan senyumnya, yeoja yang tampak masih muda itu mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Chullie dan Kibumie sudah melupakan Eomma. Dan Eomma yakin kau masih menyayangi Eomma. Benar begitu?"

TIDAK. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak dan mengatakan 'tidak' di depan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi…

"Kami akan menjamin pekerjaan Hyungmu dan mengembalikan beasiswamu jika kau menuruti Eomma."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Ny. Kim dengan kasar. Memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dengan tenang . Kyuhyun mencoba membuat dirinya tetap tenang, atau kedua orang ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa kalian menyakiti, Changmin?" Ny. Kim mengernyit heran begitu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun justru berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya. Ny. Kim mengira Kyuhyun akan langsung menurut dan memohon untuk tidak mengganggu hyungdeulnya.

"Melihatmu mengkhawatirkan anak itu, Papa jadi semakin semangat untuk bermain dengannya."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Tn. Han dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Jika tidak mengingat orang di depannya adalah Papanya, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menonjok mulut kejam itu.

"Jangan sentuh siapapun!"

"Yak! Aku tidak menyukai nada memerintahmu bocah.."

"Berhenti, Han." Hampair saja tangan Tn. Han menarik kerah baju seragam café Kyuhyun, Ny. Kim dengan sikap 'pahlawan'nya mencegah. Sementara Kyuhyun terus menatap tajam dan tak mengalihkan atensinya sedikitpun dari Papanya.

"Bahkan selama hidup, aku hanya mendengar nada 'memerintah' dari mulut kalian."

Diluar dugaan Kyuhyun, kedua orang di depannya justru tertawa mendengar kalimat tajamnya.

"Kibum mendapat tawaran beasiswa Kedokteran di Jerman. Kau tau cita-citannya bukan?" Ny. Kim menyerahkan sebuah amplop dan mengangsurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Walau enggan, Kyuhyun akhirnya tetap membuka isi amplop yang di depannya terdapat logo Universitas ternama di Jerman. Kyuhyun yakin itu asli. Dia bukan anak bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan antara surat asli dan palsu.

"Besok, datanglah ke rumah di jam yang sama seperti kau bekerja di café ini dan pulang di jam yang sama seperti kau bekerja di café ini jika kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama kami." Ny. Kim mengambil kembali selembar kertas dan sebuah amplop yang tadi diberikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Changmin tidak akan curiga dengan itu. Aku juga sudah menyuruh Shindong-ssi untuk memberhentikannya dengan alasan kondisinya saat ini." Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun terbelalak. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan hal ini dengan baik rupanya.

"Kau akan aman. Hyung-hyungmu yang bodoh itu tidak akan menyadari apapun, karena mereka begitu sibuk untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kalian." Ny. Kim kembali mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengepal dan sangat dingin.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Kyuhyunie. Eomma jamin beasiswamu dan Kibum di sekolah dan Universitas nanti akan aman jika kau menurut."

Ny. Kim sengaja membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu sedikit menjauh ketakutan.

"Ini _file_ tentang kondisi perusahaan saat ini. Pelajari." Tn. Han ikut berlalu menyusul Ny. Kim yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Untuk beberapa menit Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri di tempat yang sama, hingga sebuah tangan menepuknya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan Shindong dengan senyumnya yang selalu ramah.

"Mereka mengancam akan menutup usahaku," jelas pemuda tambun itu yang terlihat menyesal.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku bahkan masih menyewa tempat ini. Jika mereka benar-benar menutup café ini, maka…"

"Gwaenchana, Hyung."

Shindong semakin merasa bersalah melihat senyum itu. Senyum anak muda yang begitu polos dan menyejukkan. Padahal sebenarnya Shindong sudah sangat menyukai Kyuhyun ketika pertama kali melihat anak itu. Kyuhyun mengingatkannya kepada sepupunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur mempunyai orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu dan tidak membiarkanmu bekerja keras seperti ini. Bahkan..mereka adalah pemilik Perusahaan terkenal. Aigooo…bagaimana aku bisa mempekerjakan seorang Tuan muda sepertimu," gerutu Shindong panjang lebar. Namja itu bahkan kembali menggerutu saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa. Andai saja Shindong lebih peka, tawa Kyuhyun bukanlah tawa yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, melainkan tawa getir yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia tertawakan.

-CK-

"Hyung."

Kibum kembali berbalik dan menatap adiknya dengan heran. Sekolah sudah usai 20 menit yang lalu, dan ia sedang terburu-buru untuk berangkat bekerja. Sementara Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus saja memanggilnya saat kakinya hendak melangkah.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Kibum yang salah mengartikan maksud panggilan dongsaeng kembarnya langsung memeriksa kening Kyuhyun dan mengusap tangan pucat itu protektif.

 _Jangan pergi, Hyung. Kyu takut._

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya merindukan Heechul Hyung." Kyuhyun diam-diam merutuki dirinya yang kembali menampilkan senyum polos seperti biasa. Berharap Kibum tidak menyadari keadaan sebenarnya.

Kibum ikut tersenyum dan menarik adiknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Heechul Hyung akan pulang malam nanti. Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat karena harus mengerjakan langsung revisi hasil kunjungan kemarin dengan rekannya."

"Tapi aku merindukan Heechul Hyung ku. Bum Hyung juga. Kalian selalu pergi begitu lama dan pulang saat aku sudah tidur." Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu mendalami sandiwarannya, hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Sebenarnya bukan karena selalu ditinggal kedua Hyungnya. Melainkan karena takut jika hari ini akan berjalan sangat lamban dan sulit.

"Aigoo, kau menangis eoh?" Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan dan kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air bening yang terus mengalir di pipi pucat dongsaengnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Setelah lulus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai seorang dokter, Hyung akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu lagi untukmu. Arra?"

Kibum terus berbicara tentang keinginan terbesarnya menjadi seorang dokter. Kyuhyun mendengarnya sambil termangu dan tersenyum kecil sesekali.

" _Kibum mendapat tawaran beasiswa Kedokteran di Jerman."_

" _Eomma jamin beasiswamu dan Kibum di sekolah dan Universitas nanti akan aman jika kau menurut."_

Mendengar Kibum membicarakan masa depan karirnya, Kyuhyun jadi teringat ancaman eommanya kemarin. Kyuhyun semakin ingin menangis saja saat Kibum kembali pamit dan lari terburu-buru menuju bus yang sudah berhenti dan membunyikan klakson beberapa kali. Begitu berat perjuangan Kibum setelah memutuskan keluar rumah satu bulan setelah Heechul pergi 3 tahun yang lalu. Menyisakan Kyuhun yang kemudian di jemput diam-diam oleh Heechul dan Kibum 1 tahun setelahnya dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

" _Kau tenang saja, Hyung tidak kalah kuat dari Heechul Hyung. Di usia muda seperti ini, Hyung bahkan sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Dan hasilnya nanti juga untuk membantu biaya sekolah kita dan ditabung untuk masuk Universitas nanti."_

 _Kibum tersenyum lebar saat adiknya mendengarkan ceritanya dengan antusias. Mata serupa boneka itu mengerjap lucu dan tampak berbinar._

" _Hyung ingin jadi seorang dokter. Jadi ketika ada salah satu di antara kita sakit, biaya yang dikeluarkan tidak terlalu mahal, karena Hyung sendiri yang akan mengobati."_

" _Woahhh..Bum-bum Hyung hebat!"Kyuhyun bersorak dan menepuk tangannya. Kibum semakin senang untuk bercerita. Dan mulai malam itu Kibum semakin bekerja keras untuk bekerja dan belajar. Kibum bilang, sekolah dan kuliah merupakan hal mudah dan tidak perlu membutuhkan banyak uang jika kita mau bekerja keras dan giat belajar. Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin kalah juga mengikuti jejak Hyungnya untuk giat belajar. Walaupun tidak bekerja karena kondisi kakinya yang masih tidak bisa digerakkan saat itu._

Kyuhyun terkesiap begitu suara klakson bus mengejutnya. Percakapan menyenangkan 2 bulan setelah kedua Hyungnya menemukannya dengan kondisi mengenaskan membuat namja itu kembali semngat dan menyunggingkan senyum. Bahkan sempat menyapa supir Bus yang belum terlalu mengenalnya.

-CK-

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Ahjumma Lee tengah berlarian ke arahnya begitu ia memasuki gerbang dan berjalan di antara taman bunga yang terlihat indah di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah besarnya.

"Tuan muda." Yeoja paruh baya itu berlari kecil menghampiri Tuan mudanya, memeluknya begitu erat setelah benar-benar menjangkau tubuh yang semakin kurus dari terakhir kali ia lihat 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Ahjumma, bogoshipo," ucap Kyuhyun di sela pelukannya.

"Nado. Aigoo.." Ahjumma Lee memukul pelan lengan tuan mudanya sambil menggeleng beberapa kali, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Kau tidak makan dengan baik eoh? Bagaimana kalian hidup selama ini? Aigoo…anak ini masih saja nakal." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Ahjumma Lee terus saja memukuli lengannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pekulan itu semakin melemah seiring dengan suara isak tangis yang keluar. Ahjumma Lee. Yeoja itu menangis.

"Ahjumma, wae?"

"Mwo? Wae? Kau bertanya seperti kau tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sama sekali. Kau tau Ahjumma sangat khawatir padamu anak nakal. Lihat..tubuhmu lebih kurus dan pucat. Apa kau sakit, eoh? Katakan pada Ahjumma anak nakal."

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Membuat Ahjumma Lee yang merawatnya sejak kecil sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini menjadi merengut dan menggerutu panjang pendek.

"Kyuhyunie-mu ini baik-baik saja Ahjumma. Apa mereka ada?"

"Nyonya dan Tuan sudah menunggu di dalam. Mereka sedang makan sekarang setelah tadi siang menghabiskan waktu di ruang pribadi mereka."

"Ahjumma, aku akan masuk. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

"Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik. "Ne?"

"Apapun tujuan Tuan muda kembali kesini, jika bisa sebaiknya Tuan muda segera pergi setelah ini bersama Tuan muda Heechul dan Tuan muda Kibum. Ahjumma takut sesuatu yang buruk seperti dulu terjadi lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Ahjumma kesayangannya masih sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan memperhatikannya.

"Ahjumma. Kyuhyunie yang sekarang sudah sangat kuat. Apalagi Heechul Hyung dan Bum-bum Hyung, jika Ahjumma tau, mereka bahkan luar biasa kuat dari yang Ahjumma pikirkan."

"Tapi Tuan muda…"

"Jika memang sesuatu buruk terjadi. Aku akan menerima apapun itu asal mereka tidak menyakiti Hyungdeul dan orang-orang yang dekat denganku saat ini. Aku masuk, ne?" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Ahjumma Lee yang masih diam dengan pikirannya.

"Kau memang terlihat lebih Kuat, Tuan muda. Walaupun terlihat…tidak sehat."

-CK-

"Itu semua adalah dokumen perusahaan 2 tahun terakhir setelah kau tinggalkan. Evaluasi dengan baik dan berikan laporannya, arrachi?" Ny. Kim berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruangan kerja milik Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah dibiarkan selama 2 tahun terbengkalai. Apa tadi? Ny. Kim bahkan sempat mengusak rambut anaknya.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu acuh. Bukankah memang seperti itu eoh? Selalu bersikap manis tetapi tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun memang pintar." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan roti coklat dari dalam ranselnya, berikut dengan sebotol air mineral yang botolnya baru ia beli kemarin. Namun Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan roti coklatnya karena sebenarnya hanya ingin mengecek saja, siapa tau ia lupa membawa. Kyuhyun hanya meminum seperempat air mineral dari botolnya.

"Saatnya bekerja Kim Kyuhyun. Fighting!" Kyuhyun mulai memakai kaca mata minusnya, membuka lembar demi lebar dokumen perusahaan yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

"Menyuruh mengerjakan dokumen 2 tahun lalu semenjak kepergianku? Lalu selama ini apa yang mereka kerjakan hingga kondisi perusahaan menjadi seperti ini? Aishh…Kim Kyuhyun memang sangat berpengaruh besar."

Kyuhyun memulai pekerjaanya. Mengurutkan data keuangan secara berurutan berdasarkan bulan dan tahun untuk dibandingkan. Kemudian memisahkan beberapa dokumen pemutusan kerjasama dan pengajuan kerja sama yang juga berurutan berdasarkan nama perusahaan, bulan dan tahun. Dan hasil semua evaluasi itu benar-benar kacau. Pemasukkan perusahaan semakin kecil karena tidak didukung dengan kinerja dan kerjasama dengan relasi yang tidak baik. Bahkan beberapa relasi memutuskan untuk menghentikan kerjasama karena melihat kinerja dan produksi perusahaan yang semakin menurun.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat dan sangat melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun . Jam 10 malam, namun anak itu masih duduk dan berkutat dengan dokumen dan laptop di atas meja kerjanya. Botol airnya sudah kosong. Roti coklatnya juga sudah ia makan 2 jam yang lalu. Ia sengaja membawa itu semua karena 'orang tuan'nya sedari dulu tidak akan pernah memberi apapun selama pekerjaan belum selesai. Bahkan akan terus menerus memberinya pekerjaan tanpa henti hingga Kyuhyun pernah tidak tidur selama hampir 4 hari karena diperbudak orang tuanya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai Kyu?" Ny. Kim melongok dan tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun masih berkutat dan tampak sibuk dengan dokumen perusahaannya.

"Kau sangat giat rupanya, jika begini eomma bisa memberimu perkerjaan yang lain sekarang juga. Bukankah begitu Kyuhyunie anak eomma?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia haus, untung saja ia sudah meminum vitaminnya 1 jam yang lalu di tetes terakhir minumannya. "1 jam lagi saya sudah harus pulang, Nyonya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang. _Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu_. Pikir Ny. Kim.

"Pulang kemana? Bukankah ini rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan Ny. Kim berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Menoleh dengan ekspresi setenang mungkin. "Saya sudah bukan bagian dari keluaga ini jika Nyonya lupa." Kyuhyun menutup dokumen terakhir yang ia baca dan beralih menuju laptop miliknya dulu.

"Kau masih tetap seorang Kim jika kau lupa." Ny. Kim tidak mau kalah rupanya. Yeoja itu sudah duduk di atas meja dengan tangan bersedekap. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela napas sambil bergumam 'sabaaarrr' beberapa kali dalam hatinya.

"Saya hanya menghargai yang memberi. Hyungdeulpun sebenarnya sangat ingin mengganti jika tidak mengenal kata menghargai di dunia ini." Masih mencoba tenang, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah Ny. Kim yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Yak! Jangan harap kau mendapat jatah makan hari ini." Ny. Kim beranjak turun dari meja dan melangkah kasar, membuat sepatu berhak tinggi yang dipakainya membunyikan nada menghentak dan berisik.

"Kau bahan tidak memberiku minum, Ny." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam lirih. Tapi sepertinya Ny. Kim mendengarnya. Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Hanya sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu dan kembali beranjak.

"Besok. Pekerjaanmu akan semakin banyak Kyuhyun! Dan jangan pernah bermain kata denganku jika kau masih ingin Hyungdeulmu dan sahabatmu hidup dengan tenang."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan napasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Menahan rasa takut dan amarah itu ternyata sangat sulit. Bahkan dadanya sempat sakit untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyungdeul, Changmin-ah. Eottoke?"

-CK-

Sesampainya di rumah sewanya, Kyuhyun masih mendapati rumah itu gelap. Itu berarti Hyungdeulnya belum pulang. Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari baju dan segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia beranjak untuk membuang sampah dan sedikit membereskan rumah. Sebelum ia memutuskan bekerja dan kembali menjadi budak orang tuanya, Kyuhyun yang selalu di rumah selalu membereskan rumah, membuang sampah dan mengerjakan tugas Kibum hampir setiap hari jika tidak sedang sakit. Ia tidak ingin Hyungdeulnya menjadi curiga jika dia tidak melakukan semua hal itu, walaupun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar….lelah.

Kyuhyun yang lelah segera merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet tipis di bawah meja. Kebiasaan lama yang kembali terulang. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan napas yang terdengar kasar dan tidak tenang seperti biasa. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

Jam 1 tepat, Kibum dan Heechul datang bersamaan di rumah sewa mereka. Menemukan Kyuhyun tertidur di bawah meja tanpa selimut atau apapun selain karpet tipis yang menjadi alasnya.

"Padahal beberapa hari kemarin dia sudah tidur dengan benar di dalam kamar." Kibum berjalan mendekat ke arah adiknya. Dahi namja itu berkerut saat melihat wajah adiknya yang lebih pucat dan terlihat lelah.

"Ada apa, Bum?"

Kibum yang tengah memeriksa kondisi adiknya segera beralih memandang hyungnya dengan sorot khawatir. "Kyuhyun demam, Hyung."

Heechul ikut mendekat dan memeriksa kondisi maknaenya. Demamnya tidak tinggi, namun cukup membuat keduanya khawatir mengingat Kyuhyun memiliki riwayat penyakit yang serius.

"Pindahkan ke kamar. Hyung akan menyiapkan air untuk mengompres dan obat penurun panas."

Kibum segera menjalankan perintah dari Hyungnya. Setelah benar-benar memastikan posisi tidur Kyuhyun nyaman, Kibum hanya membiarkan tubuh adiknya tergeletak dengan kaos tipis dan tidak berniat menyelimuti. Menurut buku yang pernah ia baca, jika tubuh mengalami demam, sebaiknya tubuh jangan ditutup dengan sesuatu bahkan selimut. Karena hal tersebut justru akan membuat suhu panas terjebak di dalam tubuh. Namun kali ini Kibum masih membiarkan kaos tipis membungkus tubuh adiknya. Bagaimanapun udara lumayan dingin malam ini.

Heechul datang dengan peralatan tempurnya untuk merawat si bungsu. Perlengkapan untuk mengompres, kotak p3k yang dibawa satu kotak sekaligus, dan beberapa handuk kecil lain untuk mengelap tubuh magnaenya yang berkeringat. "Pasti kau sedang mempraktekkan apa yang ada dalam buku yang pernah kau baca." Heechul tersenyum mencibir melihat Kibum yang tengah memijat jemari tangan adiknya di titik-titik tertentu.

"Ototnya tegang. Sepertinya dia stres dan kelelahan." Kibum mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang bisa ia rasakan dengan kondisi adik kembarnya.

"Stres? Kelelahan?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Setaunya maknaenya selalu berdiam diri di rumah dengan tugas ringan dan bebas dari pekerjaan berat.

"Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lelah karenan kebosanan," jelas Kibum masih terus memijat jemari adiknya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana Changmin? Pasti karena Changmin tidak bisa menemaninya, makanya dia kebosanan dan menyibukkan diri," kata Heechul yang mulai paham.

"Changmin tidak masuk tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar kebosanan karena aku juga harus menemui Park Saem di waktu istirahat."

"Aigoo, pantas saja. Mungkin dia ingin balas dendam dan membuat tubuhnya sendiri kelelahan karena seharian ini ia lalui dengan kebosanan."

Kibum mengangguk, "aku rasa begitu."

-CK-

Kyuhyun bersandar lemas di tempat tidurnya. Ini masih jam 3 pagi. Setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun terbangun karena perasaan mual yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Anak itu bahkan memutuskan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan sempat menyandung kaki Heechul yang tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah memuntahkan semuanya, Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik walaupun masih lemas.

"Heechul Hyung." Itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Heechul. Ia terus memanggil nama Hyungnya berulang-ulang.

"Kau sudah memanggilku 5 kali maknae. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Heechul sambil mengurut kaki adiknya. Kibum, sepertinya anak itu kelelahan hingga kembali tertidur setelah memastikan kondisi adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Aku merindukan Hyung cantikku." Kyuhyun memilin ujung selimutnya.

"Apa aku secantik itu?" Heechul tersipu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tergelak dan kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat Kibum sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, Hyung akan menjagamu di sini." Heechul membantu Kyuhyun kembali berbaring.

"Aku akan segera tidur. Hyung kembali saja ke kamar Hyung." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak juga saat melihat Heechul beberapa kali menguap menahan kantuk. Mata namja itu bahkan sudah sangat merah dan tampak lelah.

"Kau yakin akan segera tidur?" tanya Heechul masih ragu.

"Aku janji akan segera tidur." Kyuhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya membuat Heechul mendelik, namun tak urung mengangkat jemarinya juga.

"Baiklah adik kecil ku. Jaljayo."

"Jaljayo, Hyungie."

Setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia melupakan tugas sekolahnya dan Kibum. Hyungnya itu sangat kelelahan, pasti lupa mengecek dan membiarkan buku tugasnya karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas keduanya walaupun Kibum akan memarahinya. Kibum walaupun sibuk, setiap pagi sebelum berangkat, pasti Kibum akan bergegas mengerjakan tugasnya yang bisa selesai dalam waktu sekejap.

-CK-

Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak tidur hingga pagi dan melanggar janjinya dengan Heechul kembali melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan yang sangat biasa. Roti slai coklat dan minuman kesukaan kedua Hyungnya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sementara kedua Hyungnya belum kunjung bangun.

TING. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki ide yang bagus untuk mebangunkan kedua Hyungnya. Kyuhyun yang tampak bersemangat segera keluar rumah dengan membawa sapu di tangannya.

Heechul sedikit terusik dengan suara benda-benda jatuh di dalam kamarnya. _Apa tikus?_ Pikirnya dengan mata terpejam. Semakin lama, kegaduhan itu semakin terdengar dan sangat mengganggu. Heechul yang mencoba tidak peduli sangat terkejut begitu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kakinya menuju ke atas.

Meong..

 _Ah..kucing._

"MWO? KUCING?" Heechul yang tersadar langsung bangkit duduk dan berteriak, bersamaan dengan teriakkan Kibum.

"KIM KYUHYUN!"

Di ruang tamu dekat meja makan, Kyuhyun tengah melonjak-lonjak senang dengan kejutan yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk membangunkan kedua Hyungnya. Pasti setelah ini mereka akan keluar kamar dan marah-ma…

"Aiyoo..lucu sekali."

Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong saat melihat Heechul menggendong seekor kucing yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam kamar Hyungnya dengan digiring oleh sapu yang ia bawa dari dalam rumah.

"Heechul Hyung."

Heechul yang mendengar panggilan maknaenya segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kim Kyu, dimana kau menemukan kucing hitam ini? Aigoo..dia sangat gemuk dan bersih."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Satu kali…dua kali…tiga kali.

"Aku akan memeliharanya. Dan…Heebum. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus untuk kucing cantik ini?"

Meaow

"Wahhh kau dengar, Kyu? Dia bahkan setuju dengan nama pemberian ku." Heechul sibuk meinimang-nimang kucng barunya dan Kyuhyun sedang merutuki nasibnya saat Kibum tiba-tiba keluar dengan menjinjing seekor kucing putih dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Seperti enggan menyentuh.

"Yak, aku membenci hewan apapun itu bahkan jika hewan itu sekecil semut." Kibum berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kucing yang mengganggu tidurnya dan hampir merusak piala-piala yang berjajar di kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Itulah reaksi yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Tapi Heechul? Kenapa Hyungnya yang satu itu justru tampak sangat senang?

"Kau memang aneh Hyung." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyiapkan buku dan peralatan sekolahnya. Kepalanya kembali pusing melihat sifat aneh yang dimiliki Hyung cantiknya. Meninggalkan Heechul seorang diri di luar dengan kegilaannya bersama Heebum.

-CK-

Hari masih pagi dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi untuk berdebat. Namun kedua pria paruh baya ini tampak tidak mempedulikan apapun selain mempertahankan argumen masing-masing.

"Han San Xuo!"

"Wae, Han San Wo, ge?!"

Kedua pria berwajah mirip itu terus berteriak dan memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Kau…cukup Xuo. Jangan sakiti anakku lagi. Keluarlah dari tempat itu dan tinggalkan Yujin."

"Tidak untuk ke dua kalianya San Wo ge." San Xuo berbalik menatap nyalang saudara kembarnya.

"Cukup dengan kau yang sudah mengambil milikku dengan menyamar sebagai diriku. Yujin sangat membenci ketiga anaknya karena mereka ternyata bukanlah anaknya denganku, melainkan saudara kembarku yang menghianatiku, bahkan saat aku berjuang antara hidup dan mati bertahun-tahun di Rumah Sakit!"

"Itu…kau salah paham San Xuo."

"Salah paham seperti apa yang kau maksud? Apa sebuah kesalah pahaman bisa berlanjut hingga bertahun-tahun. Apa kau menikmati kesalah pahaman itu, saudaraku?"

"Xuo..dengarkan aku."

"Berhenti ikut cmpur tentang urusanku dan Yujin. Kami sudah bahagia sejak kau bercerai dengannya. Jadi biarkan aku hidup bahagia untuk menggantikan penderitaanku atas penghianatan saudara kembarku sendiri."

Han San Wo tidak menyalahkan dan juga tidak membenarkan tindakan yang dilakukan saudara kembarnya sekarang. Hanya saja..

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dan Yujin. Tapi, jangan sakiti anakku lagi, San Xuo. Dia masih kecil."

San Xuo tergelak. Tertawa begitu keras hingga Han San Wo si pria berwajah teduh dan lembut itu terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri susah payah.

"Kau memiliki tiga. Apa bermain-main dengan satu saja tidak boleh?" Han San Xuo berusaha menampakkan wajahnya semenderita mungkin.

"Bahkan jika dulu aku tidak koma dan menikah dengan Yujin tepat waktu seperti yang di jadwalkan, pasti aku juga sudah memiliki anak. Mungkin juga 3 atau…lebih."

"Han San Xuo..due bu qi (maaf)."

"Karena menolongmu aku harus menderita. Dan orang yang ku tolong bahkan sudah sangat bahagia saat itu karena berhasil meghianatiku dengan menikahi wanita yang sangat aku cintai dan mencintaiku."

"Jadi…bolehkah aku bermain dengan si bungsu yang menggemaskan itu sebagai penebus dosamu, San Wo ge?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai….**

 **Karena hari ini saya berulang tahun hihihi, saya update chapter 3**

 **Semoga** _ **readers**_ **semuanya suka.**

 **Dan untuk chapter kemarin, ada banyak** _ **typo**_ **rupanya. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan. Dan jika di** _ **chapter**_ **ini kembali ada** _ **typo**_ **yang tidak masuk akal, mohon diberitahu agar bisa diluruskan di** _ **chapter**_ **depan. Karena saya sendiri kadang juga lupa sama alur yang saya buat wkwkwk**

 **Terimaksih untuk yang sudah** _ **review**_

 **Jangan lupa review….**

 **LOVEYOU SEMUAAA^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk. DON'T COPY PASTE or SHARE MY STORY IN OTHER BLOG. THIS IS MY STORY, AND I ONLY POST MY STORY ON FFN. ONLY FFN: evayesiu12. thx

 **COMPLICATED KIM'S 4**

Changmin benar-benar kebosanan di dalam kamarnya. Kakinya masih belum sembuh, dan ia terpaksa dikurung di dalam kamarnya 2 hari ini. Banyak makanan berserakan di atas meja nakas dan meja belajarnya, namun tak satupun ia sentuh. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Changmin berubah menjadi seorang pendiam seperti ini, kecuali satu orang. Kim Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, jebal ijinkan aku ke rumah Kyuhyunie nanti malam. Ijinkan aku menginap di sana," rengek Changmin sambil menggoyangkan badannya seperti anak kecil. Ny. Shim yang sedang mengupaskan buah untuk Changmin hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan gelengan kecil.

"Kakimu masih belum boleh terlalu banyak digerakan."

"Aishh. Jika seperti ini terus, kakiku justru akan menjadi kaku dan semakin lama pulihnya jika tidak dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya. Kyuhyunnn, aku mau Kyuhyun. Eomma?"

Ny. Shim menoleh kearah Changmin yang tengah memandanginya dengan wajah memelas. Tak taukah Changmin bahwa orang yang pantas memasang wajah seperti itu hanyalah 'Kyuhyun'. Bukan orang lain, termasuk Changmin.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikkan itu, Changminie," tegur Ny. Shim kembali sibuk dengan buahnya.

"Yak! Aku hanya merindukan Kyuhyun. Dia pasti sedang kesepian di sekolah tanpaku. Dia juga pasti kerepotan di tempat kerja karena tidak ada aku. Pasti dia sangat lelah. Jika begitu aku takut..."

Ny. Shim menghentikan acara memotong buahnya saat melihat kepala Changmin yang menunduk. Selain merindukan Kyuhyun, anaknya itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Kyuhyun tidak tau jika memiliki penyakit serius di dalam tubuhnya. Anak itu pasti akan bekerja sangat keras dan mengabaikan sakit yang bisa saja muncul di dalam tubuhnya, karena menganggap itu hanyalah sakit biasa yang semua orang bisa merasakannya saat kelelahan.

"Bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh dan aku tidak berada di sana? Kyuhyun pasti sangat ketakutan dan bingung."

"Aigooo.." Ny. Shim menarik kepala Changmin dan mengusapnya. Memperlakukan anak uniknya seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah 8 bulan semenjak vonis itu. Tidakkah kau melihatnya minie? Anak itu sangat kuat. Kau harus percaya bahwa Kyuhyunie akan selalu baik-baik saja. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan fokus untuk kesembuhan kakimu. Karena jika dengan kaki pincang seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa menjaga Kyuhyunie."

"Yak!" Changmin mendorong tubuh Ny. Shim, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Eomma mengataiku pincang, eoh?"

Ny. Shim tergelak, "Tentu saja. Kau tidak tau diri sekali mengkhawatirkan orang lain sementara dirimu amat sangat patut dikasihani."

Hangmin hampir mennagis. Kata-kata Ny. Shim benar-benar sangat menyakiti hatinya. Changmin baru ingat, mulutnya bahkan hampir sama dengan mulut tajam Eommanya. Apakah orang di luar sana juga banyak yang sakit hati dengan perkataannya selama ini?

"Dengarkan Eomma. Jika kau memang mau melidungi Kyuhyunie dan menjaganya, maka cepatlah sembuh dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan banyak hal dengan kondisimu sekarang. Jika kau sehat, kau juga bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Jika seperti ini, kau pasti akan membuatnya sangat repot dan tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau lebih mengenal Kyuhyunie daripada kami. Pikirkan itu baik-baik." Ny. Shim tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Changmin kemudian beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya menaruh potongan buah di atas piring di atas tempat tidur Changmin.

"Changmin bodoh! Bagaimana kau menganggap Kyuhyun sahabat sementara kau tidak bisa memahami bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun?" Changmin merutuki diri sendiri. Tangannya terkepal dan beberapa kali memukul kepalanya.

"Aishh..aku jadi lapar. Aigo sudah berapa jam waktu yang ku buang untuk mengabaikan kalian para 'kekasihku'?" Chnagmin tersenyum lebar. Menyentuh satu persatu kekasihnya dan mengambilnya satu. Roti coklat.

"Kyuhyunie, haruskah aku memakanmu?"

Roti coklat. Makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Changmin sering sekali menggambarkan Kyuhyun dengan beberapa jenis makanan dan kebanyakan adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu. Jadi aku harus memakanmu. Jangan menangis jika ku makan, arra?"

-CK-

Kyuhyun sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Jung Seosangnim di mejanya di jam istirahat saat tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut. Refleks Kyuhyun meletakkan alat tulisnya dan memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku kenapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun tau tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat semalam. Tapi, tadi pagi dia sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia kembali diserang rasa pusing?

Vitamin? Kyuhyun sudah meminumnya. Sarapan pagi? Kyuhyun sudah memakannya. Makan siang? Memang belum, tapi Kyuhyun memang sering mengabaikan makan siangnya, dan itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Tapi..kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

"Mungkin kelelahan?" tanyanya pada ruang hampa di kelasnya yang memang hanya tersisa 2 sampai 3 orang siswa. Kibum sendiri sedang bimbingan intensif dengan Minji Seosangnim untuk Olimpiade minggu depan.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasa pusing itu semakin melumpuhkan kinerja tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sempat merintih sebentar sebelum semuanya gelap.

-CK-

Kibum masuk kelas sedikit terlambat, bahkan guru pengajar sudah memulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Kibum sempat menoleh ke bangku belakang dan menemukan adiknya tengah tertidur –sepertinya- dengan kepala merebah di atas meja.

"Kau akan berdiri saja Kim Kibum?" tegur Jung Seosangnim. Kibum membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian duduk dan memulai fokus dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya. Beberapa menit berlangsung Kibum kembali melirik ke arah meja Kyuhyun, adiknya itu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Beruntung Jung Seosangnim mengabaikannya.

Jam sekolah hampir selesai dan Kyuhyun masih juga tak bergeming dari posisinya. Kibum yang sedari tadi mengawasi menjadi khawatir. Kakinya bergerak gelisah. Ia ingin berlari ke meja adiknya dan memastikan kondisi adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

Sama dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah 'sadar' dari pingsannya tengah kebingungan dengan tubuhnya yang sangat lemas. Untuk mengangkat kepala saja rasanya sangat berat. Samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Jung Seosangnim yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang perhitungan fisika, namun kembali lagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas.

 _Bum-bum Hyung, eottoke?_

Di bangku depan, Kibum menoleh. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang memanggilnya tadi. Tapi saat menoleh, adiknya itu masih saja duduk dengan posisi kepala menelungkup sama seperti 3 jam yang lalu.

"Saem." Kibum mengangkat tangannya, tak tahan dengan kekhawatirannya sedari tadi.

"Ya, Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum diam sebentar. Sepertinya akan sangat berlebihan jika menginterupsi guru yang sedang mengajar hanya karena ingin pindah tempat.

"Saya..bolehkah saya.."

Kringgggg

"Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, silahkan jika ingin ke kamar kecil Kibum-ssi." Jung Saem terlihat membereskan beberapa bukunya dan mengakhiri kelasnya. Kibum yang tidak sabar segera berdiri dan berlari menuju meja adiknya. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan heran teman-teman satu kelasnya.

"Kyuhyunie." Kibum mengangkat kepala adiknya. Mata Kibum membulat, terdengar pekikan keras dari teman kelasnya yang juga melihat seperti apa kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu..gwaenchana?"

Kibum meraba wajah adiknya yang sudah sangat pucat dengan bibir membiru. Napas adiknya masih terdengar tapi sangat cepat dan berat. Persis seperti orang sekarat. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Kyuhyun masih sadar.

"B-bum, Hy-yunghh."

"Kalian, panggil Ambulance!" Teriak salah satu siswa.

Kibum tidak menghiraukan kepanikan di sekitarnya karena dirinya sendiri sudah dilanda kepanikan lebih dari siapapun. Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi. Kibum sangat mengingatnya, bagaimana tubuh adiknya hampir terbujur kaku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika ia dan Heechul menjemputnya di tempat laknat 2 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Kyuhyun butuh waktu hampir 5 minggu untuk bisa menggerakan otot tubuhnya secara normal. Itu dulu, saat tubuh Kyuhyun penuh dengan luka dan otot yang kaku akibat dari kerja rodi yang ia jalani terlebih setelah kedua Hyungnya lebih dulu pergi dari rumah.

"Kibum, Ambulance sudah datang. Cepat bawa adikmu!"

Kibum terus memeluk adiknya erat-erat, seseolah tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Kibum bahkan tidak mampu mendengar suara panik yang terus meneriakinya untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam Ambulnace. Hingga sebuah tangan berhasil melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum dengan pandangan kosong berjalan dengan tangan yang di tarik oleh seseorang. Ramainya koridor oleh para haksaeng yang penasaran dengan kedatangan Ambulance di sekolah mereka juga tidak dihiraukan oleh Kibum. Dengan pandangan kosong, ia terus berjalan mengikuti seseorang yang menuntunnya. Ntah siapa itu. Yang Kibum fokuskan sekarang adalah keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu mengejutkannya.

-CK-

Kibum terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku di depan ruang UGD bersama dengan 2 orang guru pengajar yang tadi turut menemaninya di dalam Ambulance. Kedua kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Kebiasaan seorang Kibum jika sedang dilanda khawatir. Park Minji dan Go Il Sung, kedua gurunya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun sesekali menepuk pundak Kibum untuk menguatkan. Tapi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun tadi membuat kedua guru pengajar itu merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Kibum.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka tepat di menit ke 47. Seorang dokter yang dikenal Kibum tersenyum hangat begitu melihat ketiga orang yang menuggu dengan wajah panik.

"Kyuhyun-ssi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Kalimat penenang itu sukses membuat pertahanan seorang Kim Kibum runtuh. Namja _stoic_ itu menangis. Rasa khawatir dan takut yang berlebihan langsung membuncah begitu mendengar sederet kalimat penenang dari Uisa yang dulu juga menangani Kyuhyun dengan kondisi yang sama.

"Boleh saya berbicara dengan Kibum-ssi?"

Park Minji dan Go Il Sung tersenyum, memberikan jalan kepada Kibum untuk mengikuti langkah kemana Uisa pergi.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan Uisa yang bernama Huang Bo. Seorang Uisa berdarah China yang juga pernah ia temui 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Uisa masih mengingat saya?" tanya Kibum sedikit...ragu.

"Tentu saja Kibum-ssi. Kasus adikmu dulu benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir hingga sekarang. Dan apa yang ku khawatirkan dulu benar-benar terjadi hari ini."

Kibum terus menunduk tak berani menatap Uisa berwajah ramah itu secara langsung. Kibum juga terus meremas kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya.

"Mianhamnida Uisa. Dulu, kami tidak mendengarkanmu."

"Aniya, sudah menjadi hak kalian untuk menolak. Bagaimanapun kami hanya bisa menyarankan."

Kibum diam-diam menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?"

Huang Uisa ikut menghela napas kasar, "Kau tentu tau apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu, Kibum-ssi."

"Dan, cobalah angkat kepalamu itu," teguran Uisa berhasil membuat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Ohh..Kibum tengah menangis rupanya.

"Jika memang yang ku duga adalah benar. Kenapa Kyuhyunie bisa mengalami sesak napas hingga seperti itu?" Kibum mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia tau perbuatan kedua orang tuanya dulu masih menyisakan trauma berat ntuk Kyuhyun, tapi itu sudah lama. Dan Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja. Kecuali untuk hari ini.

"Apa kau sudah tau tentang penyakit jantung yang diderita adikmu?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Ne, Huang Lei Uisa yang menanganinya."

Huang Lei adalah kakak kandung dari Huang Bo. Hal itu diketahui ketika dulu saat Kyuhyun lama dirawat di Rumah Sakit, mereka berdua sering berbincang dan Huang Bo memperkenalkan Huang Lei pada Kibum, Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul.

"Huang Lei juga mengatakannya padaku," terang Huang Bo.

"Jadi, apa sesak napas itu ada kaitanya dengan kondisi jantung adikku?" tanya Kibum tampak khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Ketakutan yang dialami adikmu dengan kondisinya yang tidak bisa bergerak secara tiba-tiba mempengaruhi kondisi jantungnya. Ketakutan yang berlebih dan keterkejutan yang ia alami terhadap kondisinya membuat jantung tidak bekerja secara normal. Oksigen yang berada di dalam darah ikut terhambat hingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun kesulitan bernapas."

Kibum menahan napasnya.

"Ketahuilah Kibum, Jantung dan pernapasan itu sangat berhubungan. Kau pasti sangat tau itu. Kami menyarankan Kyuhyun-ssi untuk menjalani terapi sesegera mungkin."

 _Terapi? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengetahui seperti apa kondisinya._

"Mianhamnida, Uisa. Untuk masalah terapi, kami harus membicarakan terlebih dahulu, terutama kepada Kyuhyun dan Hyung kami."

Huang Bo kembali menghela napas kasar. Anak muda di depannya ini, terutama adik kembarnya adalah pasien terkeras kepala yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan Huang Lei pernah bercerita bahwa Kibum dan Hyungnya memaksa Huang Lei untuk merahasiakan penyakit Kyuhyun kepada Kyuhyun sendiri. Huang Bo sempat memahari Huang Lei tentu saja. Tetapi mendengar alasanya, Huang Bo menjadi ikut pusing dan tidak tau harus memberi jalan keluar seperti apa. Kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itu mengancam akan bunuh diri jika ia mengetahui ada penyakit serius di dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh alasan yang klasik, walaupun terdengar memprihatinkan karena pemikiran tersebut berlandaskan atas kondisi ekonomi ketiganya yang memang sulit.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, temuilah adikmu. Anak itu pasti sedang merengek meminta pulang." Huang Bo menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat suasana yang tadinya tegang sedikit mencair. Kibum memutuskan utuk berpamitan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

-CK-

Benar yag dikatakan Huang Bo Uisa. Kyuhyun saat ini sedang merengek kepada dua orang gurunya. Membuat seorang yeoja dan seorang namja berusia 27 tahunan itu frustasi.

"Kyuhyunie, berhenti merajuk seperti itu." Teguran Kibum berhasil mengalihkan atensi ketiganya.

"Bumie Hyung!" Kyuhyun memekik girang. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut tubuh Kibum yang langsung menangkup tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Senang membuat Hyung khawatir, eoh?" Walaupun dengan nada menegur, Kibum masih terus mengusap punggung adiknya hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendusal, memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hyung," rengek Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

Sudah Kibum duga. Kyuhyun begitu anti dengan Rumah Sakit. Selain biaya yang mahal dan bisa menghabiskan uang Hyungdeulnya, Kyuhyun juga takut jika di dalam tubuhnya terdapat penyakit serius yang membuatnya sering merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini.

Kibum diam. Melepas rengkuhan pada tubuh kurus adiknya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku ingin pulang," rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau melihat Hyung mati melihatmu sekarat lagi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Mati? Hyungnya? Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Kenapa Hyung berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kibum benar, Kyu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana bisa sampai di Rumah Sakit. Padahal dia berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri." Jelas Park Saem sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kibum Hyung tidur sambil berjalan?"

Kibum mendelik, sementara kedua gurunya tertawa. Berbeda dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius.

"Aku bertanya serius. Apa Kibum Hyung bejalan sambil tertidur?" Kyuhyun merengut, merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, menarik selimutnya hingga kepala.

"Yak, kau bisa sesak napas lagi, Kyu-kyu." Kibum kembali menarik selimut adiknya. Namun saat selimut berhasil dibuka yang terlihat justru membuat Kibum kembali mengurunkan niatnya untuk kembali menegur adiknya. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa eoh?" Ketiga orang di dalam ruang itu terdiam. Isakan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar jelas.

"Yak!"

"Kibum, sebaiknya cepat panggil uisa kemari."

Kibum hendak melangkah, menuruti perintah Seosangnimnya sebelum Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, "Kajima, jebal Hyungie." Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum semakin erat.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuat Hyung khawatir lagi. Aku janji.."

Kibum berbalik, menggenggam kedua tangan dongsaeng kembarnya yang wajahnya sudah digenangi air bening yang terus mengalir. "Yaksok?"

"Emm." Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, membuat Kibum dan kedua wali dari sekolahan mereka kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi..apa boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

"Ne?"

-CK-

"Sudah menghubungi anak itu?"

"Dia tidak punya ponsel."

"Aishh menyusahkan saja."

"Yeobo, kau mau kemana lagi?" Ny. Kim melempar dengan kasar majalah yang tadi dibacanya, mengikuti kemana sang suami pergi.

"Tentu saja menyeret anak itu kemari, Yujin-ah."

"Dan membuat Heechul dan Kibum mencampuri urusan kita lagi?"

Tn. Han berbalik. "Kau tau bukan kedua anak itu yang menghambat kita selama ini. Mereka bahkan mengambil Kyuhyun dari kita dan membuat perusahaan pada akhirnya goyah dan semuanya menjadi sulit," jelas Ny. Kim.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini? Apa anak itu mencoba kabur lagi?"

"Anak itu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa mengancam orang terdekatnya."

"Lalu? Dia sudah terlambat lebih dari 2 jam. Tanganku benar-benar sudah gatal, Yujin-ah." Ny. Kim tersenyum melihat suaminya meremat kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kau boleh menghukumnya jika dia datang."

Tn. Han tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan Ny. Kim, "Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku, Yujin-ah. Gomawo, chagi." Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan kemesraan keduanya, merangkul satu sama lain dan melakukan beberapa hal yang umum dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai, hingga suara ketukan pintu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan keduanya.

Ny. Kim berjalan anggun menuju pintu ruang pribadinya. Lee Ahjumma membungkuk sebentar sebelum mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah datang."

Tn. Han langsung beranjak, membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh, "Waeyo, Yeobo?"

"Tentu saja memberi pelajaran pada anak itu." Tn. Han hendak beranjak sebelum Ahjumma Lee mencegahnya.

"Jeosonghamnida, Tuan. Tuan muda Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang kurang sehat, wajahnya sangat pucat dan lemas saat tiba di sini."

Bukannya merasa iba mendengar penjelasan Ahjumma Lee. Tn. Han justru merasa akan direpotkan jika anak itu datang dalam keadaan sakit.

"Dimana anak itu?"

"Ada di ruang kerjanya, Tuan."

Setelah mengetahui dimana anak itu berada, Tn. Han segera beranjak dan disusul oleh Ny. Kim dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Semoga Tuan muda baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun sedang menulis ulang proposal untuk pengajuan kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan yang sebelumnya bekerjasama dengan Perusahaan milik Eommanya. Ada banyak dokumen lain yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini, oleh karena itu ia memaksa datang, walaupun kurang dari 3 jam yang lalu dia masih berada di Rumah Sakit. Jika tidak mungkin Eommanya akan benar-benar melakukan ancamannya untuk mencelakai Changmin dan menghancurkan karier serta beasiswa Hyungnya.

Kyuhyun meringis mengingat betapa kerasnya usaha yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Kibum percaya bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja. Bahkan menyuruh Hyungnya itu untuk segera berangkat bekerja. Semuanya tidak berjalan mudah karena Kibum justru menitipkannya di rumah Changmin. Beruntung Changmin sedang tertidur. Sedikit melakukan negosiasi dengan Shim Ahjumma –Eomma Changmin-, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa di antar di café Shindong dan berangkat menuju rumah Eommanya diam-diam menggunakan bus. Untung saja Kibum mengatakan kepada Shim Ahjumma bahwa dia hanya mengalami dehidrasi. Jika tidak, maka Kyuhyun yakin, Shim Ahjumma juga akan mengurungnya di dalam rumah bersama Changmin.

BRAK

Suara bantingan pintu menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke dunianya. Dilihatnya Tn. Han mendekat dengan mata memerah dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang jelas sekarang ini jantungnya tengah berdenyut dan berdetak begitu cepat akibat terkejut karena pintu yang tiba-tiba dibanting. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, meremas dada kirinya. Sedikit menekan dengan tujuan agar rasa sakit yang muncul itu segera menghilang.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Tuan." Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. Keringat dingin merembes keluar saat rasa sakit di dadanya tak kunjung reda.

"Yak, aku tidak peduli kau sedang sakit atau apa. Selesaikan semua ini malam ini juga, atau kami akan benar-benar melakukan ancaman kami." Tn. Han menarik rambut Kyuhyun ke belakang hingga membuat namja pucat itu meringis.

"Yeobo, biarkan Kyuhyunie bekerja. Sebaiknya kita keluar saja dari sini. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik."

"YAK, Yujin-ah aku belum selesai memberi pelajaran untuk bocah ini."

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Tn. Han semakin keras menarik rambut Kyuhyun hingga kepala anak itu mendongak ke atas. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Tn. Han kembali menarik kasar tubuh Kyuhyun saaat melepaskan tarikan kasar di rambut Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun selain memejamkan mata dan menerima apapun yang dilakukan oleh Tn. Han kepadanya.

PLAK

"KIM KYUHYUN."

Sesuatu yang panas menjalar di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana. Aku di sini." Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Bukan ruang kerja di rumah orang tuanya, dan bukan juga kamar di rumah sewanya. Tapi…

Kamar Changmin?

"C-chang.." Kyuhyun baru sadar, orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Shim Changmin.

"Ne, ini aku. Kau kenapa eoh? Tertidur setelah diantar Kibum. Lalu berteriak meminta ampun dan meminta tolong. Sebenarnya apa yang kau impikan, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung. Changmin terlalu memberondong pertanyaan untuk diajukan. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun mendadak sakit.

"Ekhh.."

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Gwaenchana?" Changmin langsung melepas pelukannya begitu sang eomma menarik tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Pusing."

"Tidurlah, nak. Kau sedang demam sekarang, wajar saja jika kau merasa pusing." Ny. Shim membantu Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Sementara Changmin tak hentinya menatap sahabatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang sangat kentara.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam diam-diam bersyukur. Bersyukur bahwa yang dialaminya tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Walaupun hal seperti itu sering kali ia alami dulu. Bahkan lebih parah dari yang ia impikan tadi.

Di samping itu, Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan itu kembali mengerayangi pikirannya. Ia takut jika besok ada salah seorang terdekatnya mengalami hal yang tidak baik karena ketidak datangan Kyuhyun hari ini di rumah orang tuanya. Padahal tadi selama perjalanan di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan banyak rencana untuk kabur dan datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Namun kembali lagi, semangat yang dimiliki Kyuhyun tidak sejalan dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Saat menunggu Kibum berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan keluarga Shim. Kyuhyun justru jatuh tertidur dan melupakan rencana awalnya.

"Kau menangis lagi? Wae, Kyuhyunie?" Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat Changmin tengah mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Saat kau tidur tadi, kau bahkan tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Waeyo? Apa ada masalah yang tidak ku ketahui sebagai sahabatmu?" Changmin dengan lembut mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang lembab akibat keringat yang terus keluar.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan. Matanya kembali terpejam. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ditambah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang naik, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman sama sekali.

"Istirahatlah. Eomma sedang mengambil plaster penurun demam sebentar," ujar Changmin sambil terus mengusak rambut Kyuhyun hingga namja pucat itu kembali tertidur.

 _Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kyu. Kau berteriak meminta maaf kepada Papamu untuk tidak memukulmu lagi. Sebenarnya kejadian buruk seperti apa yang pernah kau alami hingga seperti ini, eoh?_

Changmin mengusap kasar air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Melihat Kyuhyun ketakutan seperti tadi membuat Changmin diam-diam mengikrarkan janji di dalam hatinya untuk lebih menjaga sahabatnya lagi. Apapun akan Changmin lakukan agar Kyuhyun tak kembali sakit dan ketakutan seperti tadi.

-CK-

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari bocah itu Yujin-ah?"

"Hm, anak itu pingsan di sekolah dan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aishh.." San Xuo melempar majalah Yujin yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Bocah itu masih saja lemah seperti dulu. Setelah melihatnya kemarin, aku kira dia sudah berubah. Ternyata tetap saja ringkih," San Xuo menyeringai. Itu berarti ia akan mempermudah lagi jalannya untuk kembali melihat salah satu keturunan _gege_ nya itu menderita.

"Untung saja dia sudah tidak di rumah ini. Jika masih di sini, pasti dia akan menghabiskan banyak uangku untuk berobat," ucap Yujin yang tampak tak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau benar, Yujin-ah. Buat apa merawat anak dari orang yang sudah menipumu dan mengkhianati saudara kembarnya sendiri?" Emosi San Xuo sedikit menggebu saaat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Yujin yang mengerti segera mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh suami 'barunya'.

"Sekarang kita sudah bersama, yeobo. Walaupun aku sudah tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi setelah melahirkan si kembar yang salah satunya menyusahkan itu. Tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa kembali denganmu lagi."

Kalimat Yujin seolah menjadi mantra bagi San Xuo. Namja keturunan China itu mengembangkan senyumnya, seolah lupa dengan masalah yang sedang ia ributkan tadi.

"Nado, Yujin-ah. Aku juga sangat bahagia."

Malam itu kedua manusia berhati kejam itu pada akhirnya melupakan ketidak datangan Kyuhyun. Namun dipikiran masing-masing pasti sudah tersusun rencana lain untuk kembali melihat si bungsu Kim menderita.

-CK-

Kibum dan Heechul terpaksa ikut menginap di kediaman Shim malam ini. Demam Kyuhyun tak kunjung turun, hingga Ny. Shim memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya. Dan berakhir dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang kembali tertancam jarum infuse.

Pagi harinya, kediaman keluarga Shim tampak sangat ramai karena kehadiran ketiga Kim bersaudara di rumah mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali si bungsu sudah merengek ingin infusenya di lepas. Namun hal itu cepat teratasi saat Ny. Shim memperlihatkan mata berkaca-kacanya di depan Kyuhyun agar anak itu tidak melakukannya. Pagi tadi, sekitar jam 3 Tn. Shim terpaksa menambah satu kantong infuse lagi karena panas tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar tinggi. Anak itu bahkan selalu mimpi buruk saat tertidur dan muntah setiap terbangun.

"Heechul Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun membuat Heechul yang sedang berbincang dengan Tn. Shim di ruang keluarga menoleh. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar di bahu Ny. Shim sambil disuapi beberapa potongan buah agar tidak mual lagi.

"Ne, waeyo Kyuhyunie?"

"Hyungie akan berangkat?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Ahjumma, sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tangan Ahjumma Shim yang terlihat masih ingin terus menyuapinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu Ahjumma Shim mengangguk. Obsidiannya kembali mengarah pada Heechul yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Heebum."

Heechul mengernyit, "Heebum? Nugu?"

"Apa itu kependekan dari Heechul dan Kibum?" tanya Changmin yang ntah darimana datangnya sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan kruk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang menggelengkan kepalanya, heran, kenapa Hyungnya sepikun itu hingga melupakan peliharaan barunya?

"Aku harap Heechul Hyung tidak melupakan kucing hitam yang ku masukkan ke kamar Hyung kemarin."

"Mwo? Kucing?"

Kyuhyun diam membiarkan Hyung tertuanya itu berpikir. Kibum yang sedari tadi diam sudah bersiap menutup kedua telingannya dengan kedua tangannya yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk membuka lembaran-lembaran buku.

"HEEBUM! YAK, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI KEMARIN? BAGAIMANA KALAU HEEBUM MATI KELAPARAN."

Ny. Shim yang tadi duduk di samping Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua telinga namja berkulit pucat itu agar tidak terkejut dan telingannya aman. Changmin hampir berteriak mengeluarkan suara tingginya sebelum Ny. Shim mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit kaki milik anaknya hingga Changmin menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau membuat telinga adikmu sakit Chullie," ucap Ny. Shim dengan pandangan menegur.

"Eomma, telingaku juga sakit." Kali ini Changmin yang berbicara.

"Biar saja. Suaramu bahkan sering membuat telinga eomma sakit. Jadi diamlah dan jangan protes."

Kyuhyun hampir bersorak melihat Ny. Shim dengan tegas membelanya. Kibum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan dari belakang sofa yang di duduki adiknya. Saudara kembar Kyuhyun itu sedang mengambil tas untuk bersiap.

"Ahjussi, Ajumma sepertinya aku harus mengantar Heechul Hyung ke rumah sebelum berangkat."

Heechul yang juga tengah mengambil jas dan tasnya hanya melirik adiknya sekilas sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Heechul Hyung akan menghancurkan barang-barang di rumah jika sedang terburu-buru." Kibum segera membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat, mengusak rambut Kyuhyun sebentar sembari membisikkan sesuatu di telinga dongsaengnya dan berlari keluar bangunan megah itu sebelum Hyung evilnya mengamuk.

"Yak Kim Kibum berhenti kau. Ah Ahjussi, Ahjumma aku pergi, anyeonggg.."

"Yak! Akh appo," Kyuhyun meringis saat infuse di tangan kanannya sedikit tertarik.

"Kyuhyunie waeyo? Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Changmin yang panik segera mengusap punggung tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sedikit membengkak.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingati Heechul Hyung agar lebih sopan. Maafkan Hyung ku Ahjumma, Ahjussi." Ujar Kyuhyun memasang wajah melas.

"Aigo..berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Kyuhyunie." Yunho terpesona dengan namja pucat berusia 15 tahun yang masih sangat imut itu.

"Ahjussi, kenapa infusenya tidak di lepas? Aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja."

Yunho yang tidak tahan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin imut jika memelas langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantalan sofa. Tn. Shim tersenyum, membuat gerakan mata singkat pada istrinya yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ny. Shim yang mengerti segera melakukan perintah Tn. Shim. Memeriksa kening Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan napas anak yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Demamnya sudah turun yeobo. Dan sepertinya uri Kyuhyunie sudah baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Ny. Shim, walaupun setelah itu kembali meringis saat infusenya tertarik. Namun wajah Kyuhyun sudah lebih berbinar, bahkan tersenyum sangat lebar hingga membuat Changmin ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, setelah infuse yang ini habis, Ahjussi akan melepasnya."

"Apa masih lama ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, lihat bahkan itu sudah hampir habis."

Kyuhyun melirik botol infuse yang menggangtung. _Ah benar, ternyata sudah hampir habis_. Sorak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Atau mau sekarang?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Eum…boleh, lagi pula sudah sangat sedikit dan kondisimu juga baik-baik saja."

Tn. Shim beranjak dari duduknya, menggantikan Ny. Shim yang sedang mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan Tn. Shim. Beruntung, Tn. Shim sebenarnya adalah lulusan kedokteran saat S1 dengan jurusan kedokteran umum, namun setelah itu Tn. Shim memutuskan untuk kembali mengulang kuliahnya mengambil jurusan Bisnis atas permintaan Ayahnya yang saat itu tiba-tiba sakit keras. Dan jadilah sekarang Tn. Shim si pengusaha sukses. Dokter pribadi keluarga Shim juga menyarankan agar Tn. Shim saja yang menangani penggantian infuse dan melepasnya. Karena hal itu tidak terlalu sulit dan Tn. Shim bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya begitu Tn. Shim mencabut perlahan jarum infuse di tangannya. Rasa sakit itu hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya Tn. Shim menempelkan kapas yang sudah di beri alcohol, membersihkan bekas tusukan jarum infuse sebentar sebelum menutupnya dengan kassa tipis dan plaster.

"Selesai."

Kyuhyun memandang puas hasil kerja ayah sahabatnya. Apa yang dilakukan sungguh tidak menyakitkan, berbeda saat di rumah sakit kemarin, semuanya yang ditempel ditubuhnya seakan membuatnya sesak napas dan merasa menjadi seseorang yang penyakitan.

"Kamsahamnida Ahjussi," ucap Kyuhyun masih memandangi punggung tangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Yunho Hyung kenapa kau menutup wajahmu dengan bantal sofa seperti itu?" pekikan Changmin berhasil membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap namja bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang tersipu malu.

"Aku..aku tidak tahan dengan wajah imut Kyuhyunie. Rasanya ingin mencubit dan mencium pipinya." Yunho semakin tersipu saat mengungkap apa yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun refleks menutup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Changmin langsung berdiri agak sedikit limbung dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh pipi Kyuhyunie selain aku. Pipi Kyuhyun _is mine_."

"Ani, hanya appa yang boleh mencubit pipi Kyuhyunie." Tn. Shim mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat namja pucat itu menggeser tubuhnya hingga menempel di sandaran sofa.

"Mianhamnida Tuan-tuan sekalian, Kyuhyunie _is mine_. Jadi hanya eomma yang boleh memiliki pipinya." Ny. Shim menarik tubuh suaminya agar berdiri dan bergantian duduk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang sama miripnya dengan milik Changmin.

"ANDWEEE, HYUNDEUL DUWAJUSEYO!"

-CK-

"Semua ini gara-gara Eomma. Kyuhyunie pulang gara-gara Eomma." Changmin masih dengan mode ngambeknya terus menyalahkan sang eomma yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Aniyo Changminie, Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan mungkin sedang merindukan rumahnya."

Changmin merengut. Bukan itu yang Changmin maksud. Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang akan berdiam diri jika sedang sendiri. Anak itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu walaupn tubuhnya masih belum 100% pulih.

"Eomma.."

"Eomma mengerti, Sayang. Setelah ini mungkin Kyuhyun akan memaksa tubuhnya untuk melakukan banyak hal bukan? Bisa jadi dia memaksakan diri untuk masuk kerja."

"Eomma tau itu, tapi kenapa Eomma tidak mencegahnya?"

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang Eomma katakana kemarin pagi? Kau yang paling mengenal Kyuhyun. Kau pasti tau bagaimana Kyuhyun dan kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa dicegah, bukan?"

"Tapi, Eomma.."

"Bukankah kau akan terus mencoba memahaminya Changminie?"

Dengan terpaksa Changmin mengangguk. Dia memang selalu mencoba memahami. Tapi sejauh ia mengenal Kyuhyun, ternyata memahami itu begitu sulit.

"Sekarang makanlah. Ada banyak makanan siang ini, kau boleh menghabiskannya."

""Jinja?" Ny. Shim tersenyum melihat mata Changmin kembali berbinar ketika mendengarkan kata makanan. Sepertinya Ny. Shim harus menyiapkan lebih banyak lagi camilan dan bahan makanan di rumahnya untuk membuatkan Changmin makanan ketika sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk seperti ini. Apalagi akhir-kahir ini Changmin sering dan hampir setiap hari mengeluhkan kondisi sahabatnya.

-CK-

Seperti perkiraan Changmin dan Ny. Shim, Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali berangkat 'bekerja' atau lebih tepatnya di'perbudak' di kediamannya sendiri. Rumah megah milik keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya nanti. Kembali menyeret langkahnya memasuki mansion besar Kim. Kyuhyun disambut oleh Ahjumma Lee yang sepertinya sudah menanti kedatangannya.

"Tuan muda, gwaenchana?" Ahjumma Lee langsung menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan atau lebih tepatnya menyeret langkahnya sendiri.

"Gwaenchanayo, Ahjumma. Apa mereka ada?"

"Nyonya baru saja pergi diantar oleh Pak Yong. Tuan Han memang sedang menunggu Tuan muda sedari tadi di ruang kerja Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Ahjumma, Kyu masuk dulu ne?"

Kyuhyun berlalu, menghilang ditelan pintu besar milik keluarga Kim. Jika diberikan keberanian, ingin sekali Lee Ahjumma menarik Tuan mudanya itu keluar dari rumah menyerupai neraka ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, bahkan Lee Ahjumma tidak bisa membayangkan lagi hal seperti apalagi yang akan dilakukan Tuan Han untuk menghukum Tuan mudanya setelah kemarin tidak datang.

"Baru datang, eoh?" Tn. Han melirik sinis tubuh 'putranya' yang baru saja masuk dan menyapanya.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan. Saya akan mengerjakan apapun hari ini sebagai hukuman ketidak hadiran saya kemarin."

"Mwo? Berani memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanku, eoh?" seperti biasa, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk kembali diperlakukan seenaknya, namun tetap saja mental Kyuhyun adalah mental anak berusia 15 tahun yang 'hanya' mencoba menjadi sosok berani dan tangguh. Tentu saja Kyuhyun takut.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan."

"Ck, kau pikir semudah itu meminta maaf setelah kemarin kau kabur begitu saja. Berani mengabaikan perintah kami, eoh?"

DUK

BRAK

Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan perih di punggungnya. Mendadak napasnya sesak ketika punggungnya membentur tembok cukup keras akibat dorongan Tn. Han. Sementara itu Tn. Han sepertinya sangat puas dengan hasil kerja tangannya. Melihat raut kesakitan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu kebahagiannya. Kaki milik namja paruh baya itu berjalan santai menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak kunjung pulih.

"T-tuanh.."

"Kau tau, dari dulu aku sangat tidak menyukai namja lemah sepertimu. Namja lemah selalu memperlihatkan kesakitannya dan kerapuhannya, setelah itu mencabik dan melukai orang di sekitarnya. Ck..kalian terlalu naïf!" Tn. Han sadar, dirinya baru saja menyamakan Kyuhyun dengan Han San Wo, kakak kandung kembarannya.

Tangan Tuan Han kembali meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal masih lemas. Menarik krah switternya dan menghempaskan tubuh ringkih itu dengan keras ke bawah meja. Kyuhyun terbatuk beberapa kali. Napasnya semakin sesak, dan seperti biasa dada kirinya ikut berdenyut, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya.

"Ekh..uhuk, pa-" Sepertinya Kyuhyun membuat kesalahan lagi hingga membuat Tn. Han semakin geram.

"Jangan menyebutku 'papa' bocah sial!" Satu tendangan berhasil menumbuk perut Kyuhyun. Anak itu kembali terbatuk. Tendangan itu dilakukan berulang hingga tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga. Jangankan bergerak, membuka suara saja ia tidak sanggup. Lebih baik seperti ini, karena jika ia kembali bersuara bisa dipastikan tangan dan kaki Tn. Han akan cepat bekerja dan kembali menghajarnya.

"Menyerah eoh?" Ternyata Kyuhyun salah. Dalam keadaan seperti inipun Tn. Han masih mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyiksanya. Saat ini Tn. Han tengah menarik rambut Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tidak ada rintihan dan raut kesakitan sedikitpun yang tn. Han tangkap. Hanya deruan napas berat dan tak beraturan yang terdengar.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa keadaanmu bocah. Selesaikan semua sebelum jam 10 malam."

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun mendengar langkah Tn. Han yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya tidak terdengar. Setelah itu terdengar lagi suara derap langkah cepat yang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah jika yang datang adalah Ny. Kim. Bukankah akan semakin lengkap penderitaanya hari ini jika eommanya juga datang dan menghukumnya.

"Tuan muda."

 _Lee Ahjumma?_ Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh bagian atasnya terangkat. Rupanya Ahjumma Lee datang terburu-buru untuk membantunya.

"Tuan muda, anda bisa mendengar saya?"

 _Aku mendnegarmu, Ahjumma. Sakit.. Bantu aku duduk dan mengerjakan itu semua_. Andai Kyuhyun bisa untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Tuan muda, tolong jawab saya jika anda masih mendengar saya."

"E-hn."

"Syukurlah. Sekarang coba membuka mata perlahan Tuan, perlahan saja."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengikuti instruksi Lee Ahjumma. Perlahan mata yang biasanya bersinar bak boneka itu terbuka.

"Sekarang ikuti intruksi Ahjumma, arra?" Ahjumma tersenyum begitu Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya satu kali, yang berarti setuju.

"Tarik napas perlahan melalui hidung, perlahan saja dan tahan 3-4 detik lalu hembuskan lewat mulut. Kka..cobalah Tuan."

Kyuhyun merespon cukup lambat intruksi yang diberikan Ahjumma Lee. Perlahan setelah beberapa melakukan tarikan dan hembusan napas dengan bimbingan Ahjumma Lee, napas Kyuhyun sudah lebih stabil. Detak jantungnya juga sudah tidak semenyakitkan tadi, walapun masih tersisa sedikit nyeri di bagian dalam sana.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ahjumma Lee masih dengan tatapan khawatir. Meski masih lemas, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menggerakkan kepalanya. Namja itu mengangguk sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ini, minumlah Tuan." Ahjumma Lee membuka tutup botol minum Kyuhyun yang tadi ia temukan teronggok disebelahnya bersamaan dengan 2 roti coklat yang tercecer. Sepertinya Tuan mudanya sudah menyiapkan bekal sebelum berperang.

"Gomawo Ahjumma," ucap Kyuhyun lebih menyerupai bisikan.

"Ahjumma.."

"Ne Tuan?"

"Aku ingin duduk di sana." Ahjumma Lee mendelik, yeoja baya itu menatap majikan kecilnya marah.

"Nanti saja Tuan, sebaiknya Tuan istirahat terlebih dahulu di sofa."

Dahi Ahjumma Lee berkerut begitu Tuan mudanya menolak. "Mereka akan membunuhku jika mengetahui aku terlalu santai, Ahjumma. Aku masih ingin melihat Hyungdeul malam nanti dan berangkat sekolah besok," lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jika sudah seperti ini siapa yang bisa menolak. Bahkan pengasuh sedari kecilpun terpaksa menurutinya jika sudah melihat wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Baiklah Tuan muda yang selalu keras kepala."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar julukan kecilnya hingga sekarang dari Ahjumma Lee. "Apa aku berat, Ahjumma?" Mata Kyuhyun terfokus dengan kursi kerjanya yang ntah kenapa terasa begitu jauh, padahal hanya perlu memutari setengah dari panjang meja kerja untuk mendudukinya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan Ahjumma bisa mengangkat anda Tuan muda kecil keras kepala."

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa setelah Ahjumma berhasil mendudukannya di singgasana pesakitan yang selalu membuatnya sulit bergerak karena harus mengerjakan banyak sekali pekerjaan orang tuanya di sana. "Aku sudah besar, Ahjumma. Walaupun kurus, aku ini tinggi. Ahjumma tidak mungkin bisa mengangkatku."

Ahjumma Lee yang sedang mengambilkan tas milik Kyuhyun terlihat mengulum tawanya. Sedikit mencibir Tuan mudanya, yeoja itu meletakkan ransel biru itu sedikit keras.

"Tangan tua keriput ini yang sudah menggendong anda selama bertahun-tahun jika Tuan muda lupa." Terang Ahjumma Lee sambil menunjukkan tangan keriputnya.

"Kaki panjang milik remaja LIMA BELAS tahun ini yang sudah membawaku berjalan hingga kembali ke neraka ini jika Ahjumma lupa."

Ahjumma Lee meringis. Menekankan jumlah usia dengan 'neraka' yang dimaksud apakah sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan? Anggap saja begitu.

"Yayaya, terserah anda Tuan muda. Ada yang bisa Ahjumma bantu Tuan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Satu lagi, mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun di rumah ini untuk membantuku jika Ahjumma lupa."

Ahjumma Lee mengangguk membenarkan, "Tuan muda tenang saja. Tuan Han sudah pergi setelah mengamuk tadi. Jadi katakan, apa yang bisa Ahjumma bantu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum dan tangan pucatnya langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah USB berhasil dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari dalam tasnya, "Tidak ada Ahjumma, aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanku di sini. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, setelah itu aku bisa langsung pulang," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan USB biru kesayangannya, menghiraukan Ahjumma Lee yang tengah memandangnya takjub.

Setelah menancapkan USB pada laptop, Kyuhyun segera mencetak semua _file_ yang ada. Sembari menunggu, Kyuhyun terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi butiran obat. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Ahjumma Lee. Yeoja baya itu tentu saja tidak tau jenis obat seperti apa yang sedang dikonsumsi Tuan mudanya. .

"Tuan muda, anda sakit?"

Kyuhyun menghibaskan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kirinya ia pergunakan untuk meminum air untuk melancarkan jalannya obat di tenggorokannya.

"Aniyo Ahjumma. Ini hanya vitamin. Hyungdeul yang membelikannya." Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, Ahjumma Lee jadi tidak tega menanyakan perilahal 'vitamin' itu lebih lanjut. Lagipula beliau tau, Tuan muda terkecilnya sering sekali jatuh sakit jika kelelahan. Mungkin yang dikonsumsi Tuan mudanya memang benar-benar vitamin untuk membantu menjaga kekebalan tubuhnya.

"Masih sering sakit?" tanya Ahjumma Lee sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun seperti mengelus kucing. Kyuhyun hanya meringis lebar menjawabnya, menandakan bahwa ia masih sering sakit.

"Tak apa Tuan muda. Apa masih tidak menyukai sayur?" tanya Ahjumma Lee yang kali ini dijawab dengan pout dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyukai rumput yang dijadikan makanan seumur hidupku." Seperti anak kecil. Semua yang Ahjumma Lee lihat ternyata masih sama. Tuan mudanya tetaplah Tuan mudanya yang dulu sangat manja, keras kepala dan tidak sepenurut dulu sepertinya, masih sering sakit dan tidak menyukai sayur.

"Ahh..apa masih sering tidur di bawah meja?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tawa kecil. Tidur di bawah meja sebenarnya adalah kebiasaan buruk yang sering ia lakukan sejak berada di rumahnya. Setiap lelah bekerja di meja kerja seharian bahkan berhari-hari, Kyuhyun yang lelah akan memerosotkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk di bawah meja dari pada menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah lelah ke atas sofa yang letaknya cukup jauh di pojok ruangan.

"Hyungdeul juga masih tidak akan membangunkanku jika aku tertidur. Ish..mereka masih menganggapku seperti anak kecil." Merengut, Kyuhyun sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sedang memperlihatkan poutnya. Ahjumma Lee yang tidak tahan langsung mencubit pipi tuan mudanya hingga Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Anda memang masih kecil Tuan." Ahjumma Lee tertawa melihat bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengerucut.

"Saya berada di dapur jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan." Ahjumma Lee berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum, hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya namja itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Merebahkannya. Tangan kananya ia pergunakan untuk mencengkeram dada kirinya yang sebenarnya masih berdenyut sakit.

"Hyungdeul, waeyo?" setetes air mata merembes di pipi pucatnya.

"Hyungdeul, mianhe. Aku sangat menyusahkan.. Keunde wae? Kenapa kalian menyebunyikan semuanya-"

.

.

"-tentang penyakitku?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Tadaaaa…mianhae molor ya? Harusnya kemarin kan hihihi**

 **Maafkan saya melanggar janji, semoga Tuhan juga memaafkan saya.**

 **Semoga suka alur di chapter ini. Maaf jika ada typo karena belum sempat Check.**

 **Terimakasih untuk pembaca setia yang sudah review, terimakasih juga untuk pembaca lainnya yang berminat membaca ff saya.**

 **Mari kita doakan semoga Kyuhyunie lekas sembuh #GetWellSoonKyuhyun, Karena jadwal dia masih sangat banyak, kasian kan kalo belum sembuh tapi dipaksa meenuhi jadwal**

 **Bagaimanapun inspirasi untuk saya sejauh ini adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun suka membaca ff yang Kyuhyunya di'siksa' #ditendangKyu, tapi ketika liat Kyu sakit beneran di** _ **real life**_ **, tetep aja beda rasanya. Gk tegaaaaaa. Yang biasanya lincah, banyak ngmong jadi diem.**

 **Mari kita doakan bersama 'adik imut' kita.**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk. DON'T COPY PASTE or SHARE MY STORY IN OTHER BLOG. THIS IS MY STORY, AND I ONLY POST MY STORY ON FFN. ONLY FFN: evayesiu12. thx

 **Complicated Kim's 5**

Kibum sedang berpamitan pada orang tua anak yang menjadi murid didiknya saat tiba-tiba bel rumah megah milik keluarga Park Yungmin berbunyi. Kibum tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Ny. Park menuju pintu utama dengan maksud sekalian pulang.

"Yujin-ah, oraemaniyeyo." Kedua Yeoja berpakaian mahal itu saling mengucapkan salam dan menyerukan kerinduan masing-masing. Sementara Kibum yang tadi hendak berpamitan mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Yeoja yang masih nampak cantik di depannya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kibum mengepal. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana jika ada pembicaraan antara keduanya?

"Ah..Kibum-ssi, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kedua mata yang hampir serupa itu akhirnya bertemu. Kibum dengan tatapan tajamnya, Ny. Kim dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Saya memang akan segera pergi, Nyonya." Masih dengan menatap Ny. Kim, "Permisi." Kibum berlalu, meninggalkan kedua Yeoja yang salah satunya masih terus memandangi punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik gerbang.

"Yujin-ah, kajja."

"Eoh? Ah..ne Young Min-ah."

 _Tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini, Kibum-ah._ Wajah Yujin kembali cerah. _Sepertinya jalanku akan lebih mudah._

-CK-

Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya saat pintu rumah tiba-tiba terbuka. Sosok Heechul muncul dengan satu kantong besar di tangan kanannya dan tas kerja di tangan kirinya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun segera menutup bukunya, beranjak membantu Heechul.

"Hmm."

"Wahh banyak sekali, apa Hyung belum makan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat banyak makanan di dalam kantong yang tadi di bawa Heechul.

"Hyung bekerja cukup keras hingga lupa makan hari ini. Kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia makan di rumah selain roti. Namun 2 roti coklat yang tersisa sudah hancur akibat ulah Tn. Han saat ia kesana tadi. Berakhirlah dengan Kyuhyun yang terpaksa menahan lapar hingga tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aishh..lalu vitamin mu? Kau sudah meminumnya?" Kyuhun menggeleng lagi.

"Belum untuk malam ini."

Heechul menghentikan acara menata makanannya, kemudian melihat ke arah adik bungsunya ang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak di minum, hem? Apa roti coklatmu habis?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk imut, "Bailak, Hyung akan menyuruh Kibum untuk membelikannya."

"Jangan!"

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan di dalam tas, "Wae?"

"Malam ini aku makan ini saja, setelah itu aku akan meminum vitamin ku." Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Hyungnya, memperlihatkan cengiran polos dan matanya yang mengerjap lucu seperti _puppy_.

"Aku akan mengambil mangkuk." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur kecilnya. Mengambil 3 mangkuk dan peralatan makan lain yang akan dipergunakan untuk makan. Di sela kegiatannya Kyuhyun tampak mengusap bulir bening yang merembes di pipi pucatnya. Kegiatan itu terhenti saat denyutan menyakitkan kembali menusuk area dada kirinya.

 _Sampai kapan Hyungdeul menyebunyikannya dariku?_

 _Sampai kapan Hyungdeul menyebut obat itu sebagai Vitamin untukku?_

"Kyu-kyu, Hyung pulang!"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan buru-buru melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyambut Kibum yang sepertinya sudah pulang. Saat keluar ia melihat Kibum duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul sambil berbincang.

"Bum Hyung!"

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh adik kembarnya sedikit hangat.

"Tubuhmu masih hangat." Kyuhyun merengut. Hal yang paling tidak ia sukai selain sayur adalah Hyundeulnya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Ini hanya demam sisa kemarin. Malam ini aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja." Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Kyuhyun beranjak duduk. Wajahnya yang ditekuk membuat Heechul tidak sadar sudah membiarkan tangannya mencubit pipi kurus adiknya.

"Yak, Hyung appo." Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang memerah, tubuhnya sangat sensitif beberapa hari ini. Tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu. Dan jangan lupakan perutnya yang sekarang membiru akibat tendangan Tn. Han. Untung saja luka lebam itu tidak membekas di area yang bisa dilihat Hyungdeulnya. Jika mereka melihatnya, pasti mereka langsung mengunci Kyuhyun di kamar dan tidak membiarkannya keluar agar tidak bertemu dengan para manusia biadap itu lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga namja bermarga Kim itu sudah terdiam sambil menikmati makan malam mereka yang selalu terlambat. Kyuhyun tampak enggan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, perutnya benar-benar tidak enak hingga menyebabkan makanan yang ia telan kembali ingin ia muntahkan. Hal itu tidak membuat Hyungnya tersadar karena Kyuhyun terus menunduk sedari tadi. Untuk memperlancar pencernaannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminum air lebih banyak daripada memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengan monster perempuan bernama Yujin di tempatku mengajar."

"UHUK."

Kibum dan Heechul menoleh serempak. Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah meminum airnya tersedak hingga terbatuk. Kibum yang berada di sebelahnya segera bertindak mengelus punggung adiknya agar batuknya reda.

Lama Kyuhyun terbatuk hingga air matanya keluar. Hidungnya perih, kepalanya pening dan napasnya terengah. Heechul sempat menyodorkan minum lagi, namun ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum sendiri masih sibuk menggosok punggung adiknya dan menyeka air mata yang keluar.

"Apa belum bisa berhenti juga?" Heechul mendadak panik, napas Kyuhyun semakin berat dan pendek karena terlalu lama terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kedua Hyungnya secara bergantian, masih dengan batuk-batuknya. Tangannya mengibas-ibas, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat, mencoba menutup mulutnya, menggembungkan pipinya jika dirasanya batuk akan kembali muncul. Setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya, Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulut untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang sedang bertanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian beralih menatap Heechul dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku baik."

Kedua namja terpaut usia 9 tahun itu menghela napas lega. Kondisi Kyuhyun setelah vonis 8 bulan yang lalu memang sangat rentan. Sebelumnya kondisi Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu baik akibat dari traumanya, namun semua itu menjadi lebih buruk setelah ditambah dengan vonis 'penyakit' itu 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Mau minum?" tawar Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah batuk cukup lama, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang.

"Gomawo Hyungie," ucap Kyuhyun setelah meminum seperempat air di dalam gelas yang disodorkan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kibumie Hyung."

"Hm? Wae?"

"Hyung…"

Kibum mengernyit, matanya melirik pada Heechul yang juga melempar pandangan bertanya ke arahnya, "Ada apa Kyuhyunie? Ada yang kau butuhkan. Eoh? Katakan pada Hyung," tanya Heechul sambil mengusap lengan adiknya yang dingin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya yang mengerjap polos kembali menatap Kibum.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Kibum semakin mengernyit bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Bukankah ia sangat baik sekarang? Kibum kembali melempar pandang pada Hyung tertuanya. Heechul yang juga kebingungan hanya mampu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa 'orang itu' menyakiti, Hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, apa eo-eomma menyakiti Hyung?" Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyebut 'panggilan' lamanya pada 'orang itu' yang ia maksud. Kibum sedikit mengepalkan tangannya saat Kyuhyun menyebut kata 'eomma' di depan matanya sendiri. Sudah lama Kibum dan Heechul menganggap perempuan itu mati dan menganggapnya tidak pernah hidup dan dibesarkan oleh manusia iblis seperti 'orang' yang disebut adiknya sebagai 'Eomma'.

"Hyung bahkan tidak membiarkannya melihat Hyung lebih dari 5 detik," jelas Kibum mencoba untuk meredam emosinya. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Setengah memaksa, Kibum melebarkan senyumnya. Hal seperti itu mampu ditangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terampil mengamati perubahan raut wajah kembarannya. Kibum mungkin lupa jika Kyuhyun adalah kembarannya. Segala yang ia sembunyikan pasti Kyuhyun bisa merasakan.

"Apa Hyung berhitung saat melihatnya?"

"Mwo?"

"Ish, bagaimana Hyung bisa tau dia menatap Hyung tidak lebih dari 5 detik. Apa Hyung berhitung?" Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu saat bertanya.

"Apa Hyung sempat berhitung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aishh.." Kibum hampir memukul kepala adiknya jika perutnya tiba-tiba tidak sakit.

"Akh."

"Kibumie, waeyo?" Heechul langsung menyangga tubuh Kibum yang tiba-tiba meringkuk di atas kursi.

"Tak apa Hyung-"

"-tadi sore perutku juga sakit, rasanya seperti ditendang berkali-kali," jelas Kibum yang terlihat sudah lebih baik.

DEG

Kyuhyun yang tadi juga sempat khawatir mendadak mematung. Sepertinya bukan hanya Kibum yang lupa bahwa mereka kembar dan dapat merasakan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sangat melupakan hal itu. Tadi sore yang dimaksud Kibum mungkin adalah ketika Tn. Han menendang perutnya. Sekarangpun perutnya masih sakit dan membiru.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun meraba perutnya yang masih sakit jika disentuh. Walaupun sudah tidak sesakit saat ditendang tadi, namun setiap luka pasti ada bekas. Ia khawatir jika Kibum melihatnya saat tidur nanti.

"Kyuhyunie, kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Kibum yang menangkap gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih meraba perutnya sendiri.

"Sedikit. Apa Bum Hyung sedang lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut polos yang dibuat-buat.

Kibum tersenyum, "Mungkin. Ayo kita teruskan makannya."

 _Baguslah._ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, Kibum terlalu cepat melupakan kejadian yang dirasakannya, sedikit lega bagi Kyuhyun karena ia tidak perlu bertingkah sok tidak tau terlalu lama.

-CK-

Seoul Int. Hospital, salah satu Rumah Sakit besar yang menjadi tujuan masyarakat korea untuk datang berobat. Selain fasilitas yang lengkap, pelayanan yang diberikan juga cukup bagus. Walaupun biaya yang dikeluarkan akan cukup….mahal.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah berjalan sambil sesekali mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Beberapa hari ini sepertinya ia terlalu banyak pikiran hingga membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak jika tidak cepat-cepat diobati.

"Han San Wo?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menoleh, medapati seseorang yang tak asing tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Mungkin karena usianya sudah semakin menua, Han San Wo sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika tak kunjung mengingat nama namja yang tadi memanggilnya.

"N-nugu?" tanyanya masih dengan raut bingung.

"Mwo? Kau sudah lupa dengan orang yang sering kau panggil Bobo?" jelas orang itu sambil memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya. Han San Wo menangkap ekspresi itu, perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku belum sepikun itu Huang Lei ge."

"Yak, kau masih memanggilku gege? Aku bahkan hanya 2 hari lebih tua darimu," protes namja paruh baya yang tadi memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Huang Lei.

"Tetap saja kau lebih tua dariku." San Wo terkekeh pelan begitu tubuh Huang Lei menangkupnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau kemana saja, eoh? Setelah kecelakaan itu, Shushu mengatakan kau berada di korea untuk mengurus sesuatu."

"Itu benar, ge. Ada sesuatu yang memang harus ku urus di sini." Sedikit meringis, San Wo melepaskan dengan paksa pelukan dari sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Yak, bagaimana kau bisa berada di Negara ini? Bagaimana dengan adik manjamu itu?"

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Huang Bo?" tanya Huang Lei.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Tentu saja dia sampai di sini. Bahkan juga menjadi salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit ini."

"Mwo?" Tidak perlu heran sebenarnya, mengingat betapa dekatnya hubungan Huang Lei dan Huang Bo. Walaupun keduanya bukanlah saudara kandung. Mengingat kedekatan sang sahabat dan adik tirinya, Han San Wo tanpa sadar kembali mengingat masalalunya bersama sang adik kembar. Han San Xuo.

"Tidak perlu heran seperti itu. Ah..bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sebentar di kantin Rumah Sakit. Aku akan menghubungi Huang Bo untuk segera menyusul."

Han San Wo terlihat menimbang sejenak ajakan sahabatnya, "Aish..kau berpikir terlalu lama San Wo." Huang Lei dengan sedikit memaksa menarik tangan sahabatnya menjauh dari koridor Rumah Sakit yang tidak pernah sepi.

-CK-

Kyuhyun benar-benar bosan di hari minggu seperti ini. Heechul sebenarnya mendapat libur tiap hari minggu. Namun Hyung cantiknya dan Kibum sepertinya tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu kosong mereka. Di pagi buta keduanya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja di lain tempat selain tempat biasa mereka bekerja. Siang nanti Kyuhyun juga tidak akan datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Bukan karena ia ingin mencari masalah lagi. Tn. Han yang terhormat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya lagi hari ini jika melihat Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya itu pada akhirnya memberikan libur Kyuhyun 1 hari di hari libur untuk memulihkan kembali emosinya.

"Bosannnnn."

Satu kata itu sudah berungkali Kyuhyun ucapkan. Mungkin jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya, orang tersebut akan menendang Kyuhyun karena terlalu banyak mengeluh hari ini.

"Kyuhyun yang selalu kesepian," ungkapnya. Andai saja ponselnya tidak rusak, ia pasti sudah menghubungi Changmin, Minho atau Jonghyun untuk sekedar berbincang agar ia tidak mati kebosanan seperti ini. Andai saja PSP..

"PSP!" Kyuhyun melompat dari sofa ruang tamu dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tas biru yang tergantung rapi di samping meja ia ambil dengan tergesa-gesa, mecari benda persegi yang kemarin ia bawa dari rumahnya. PSP hadian dari Lee Ahjumma.

"Ukh.." Aktifitas Kyuhyun terhenti saat dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. PSP yang sudah ada di genggamanya terlepas begitu saja. Untung saja tidak sampai pecah atau rusak.

"Hh..merepotkan." perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mundur menuju tempat tidurnya yang letaknya hanya 3 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Masih dengan mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu, Kyuhyun menekan dada kirinya yang masih berdenyut, walaupun tidak separah tadi.

"Hah," desahnya ketika sudah merasa semakin membaik.

"Muncul ketika lelah, sedih dan terlampau senang." Racau Kyuhyun sambil melirik dada kirinya dengan tatapan sebal. Bibir plum pucatnya membentuk 'pout' lucu.

"Jadi..kau ingin aku hidup seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada jantungnya yang masih setia berdetak.

"Apa seperti ini?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya yang terkesan tenang dan angkuh.

"Wahhh, aku terlihat seperti Kibum Hyung," soraknya ketika tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangannya di cermin yang tergantung di pintu almari.

Diam beberapa saat. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil 'Vitamin'nya yang ia sudah tau bahwa butiran pil itu adalah obat jantungnya. Sepolos apapun Kyuhyun, dia tidak mungkin diam saja jika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Terutama merasakan sakit yang aneh jika tidak mengkonsumsi 'Vitamin'nya. Kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan pengobatan dan Rumah Sakit, sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan mempedulikannya. Karena kembali lagi, dimanapun uang lah yang paling berkuasa. Hidup di jaman sekarang tidak akan bernilai apapun jika tidak dijejali uang di setiap langkahnya.

"Huang Lei Uisa." Satu nama yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia ingat betul uisa tersebut adalah uisa yang menanganinnya ketika rasa sakit itu muncul dan kondisinya menjadi tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan bukankah Kyuhyun pernah memergoki Uisa itu memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Spesialis Jantung, Huang Lei'.

"Bertanya tidak akan menghabiskan uang tabunganku ku rasa," gumam Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak mengambil jaket dan dompetnya yang sudah terisi beberapa lembar uang yang kemarin diberikan oleh Eommanya. Bukan diberikan sebenarnya, tetapi di lempar dan jatuh berhamburan. Kyuhyun yang menganggap hidupnya sekarang sangat membutuhkan uang tidak mungkin mengacuhkan uang yang seharusnya memang ia dapat dari hasil kerja kerasnya –walupun nominalnya masih tak sebanding dengan kinerjanya-.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membeli 'Vitamin' menyebalkan itu dengan uangku sendiri. "

Kyuhyun kembali bercermin. Menata sedikit penampilannya sambil mengamati wajahnya yang tanpa ia sadari semakin tirus dan pucat.

"Lupakan wajah ini..yang penting Kyuhyun sudah mandiri." Kyuhyun bersorak sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Kebiasaan yang sulit ia tinggalkan ketika ia sedang merasa senang.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju luar rumah. Saat sampai di luar bibirnya tiba-tiba mengerucut, "Kenapa cuaca hari ini buruk sekali. Ishh..hari minggu yang menyebalkan." Gerutunya lagi sambil kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah kembali keluar dengan membawa tas ransel yang di dalamnya berisi mantel, payung, air minum dan 'vitamin'nya.

"Kyu-kyu saatnya berpetualang!" Kyuhyun mengangangkat ke dua tangannya yang mengepal, sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya menuju pemberhentian Bus.

-CK-

"Mwo, kembar?"

Han San wo hampir tersedak ketika Huang Lei tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kantin Rumah Sakit. Sedikit memberi _death glare_ sebelum kemudian kembali meminum kopinya lagi.

"Benar, anak kembar yang sangat tampan dan genius," jelas Han San Wo berbangga hati. Saat ini keduanya sedang menceritakan kehidupan keluarga masing-masing. Tentang istri dan anak.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Sepertinya otak mereka juga jiplakan dari otakmu."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu sangat hebat? Memiliki 3 anak genius sekaligus."

"Yayaya, itu memang benar," balas Huang Lei sambil memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu?" pertanyaan Huang Lei sukses membuat San Wo kembali tersedak. Buru-buru pria paruh baya itu mengabil tisu yang tersedia dan membersihkan sekitar mulutnya yang terkena kopi.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan saluran pencernaanmu."

Mata San Wo memicing. "Kau tersedak terus sedari tadi," jelas Huang Lei ketika menangkap gelagat bingung dari sahabatnya.

"Yak! Walaupun sudah tua, aku ini masih sangat sehat. Kau tidak lihat, bahkan aku lebih tinggi dan berisi darimu," terang Han San Wo sedikit mencibir. Huang Lei memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi sebenarnya, namun ntah kenapa Han San Wo seolah tak mau kalah tinggi dan alhasil bisa melebihi tinggi badanya.

"Maksudmu, perutmu yang lebih berisi?" Huang Lei tertawa keras setelah berhasil menjatuhkan imej percaya diri sahabatnya.

"Kau ini, selalu berhasil mematahkan kepercayaan diriku."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Han San wo kembali mengulang pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Terdiam sebentar, Han San Wo lebih memilih memainkan cangkir kopinya yang tersisa sedikit sebelum menjawab. Apakah ia harus menceritakan ketidak beruntungannya kali ini kepada sahabatnya? Keluarga yang terpecah belah? Bahkan sekarang ia tak memiliki siapapun.

"San Wo?"

Menghela napas sejenak. _Sepertinya aku memang harus bercerita._

"Aku, sebenarnya…"

"Huang Lei Uisa, ada seorang yang mengaku pasien anda ingin bertemu." Tiba-tiba seorang ganhosa datang menginterupsi.

"Nugu?"

"Mianhamnida, dia tidak mau menyebutkan identitasnya. Hanya menyuruh saya menyampaikan bahwa dia si remaja pucat keras kepala yang juga pasien dari Huang Bo Uisa."

Mata Huang Lei tiba-tiba membola.

"Dia juga baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini karena pingsan di sekolah 2 hari yang lalu."

 _Tak salah lagi._ Huang Lei buru-buru meminum _ice coffe_ nya, memandang sejenak sahabatnya yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan sorot penuh tanya.

"Seorang pasien kecil yang sangat keras kepala. Sebuah keajaiban dia mau datang menemuiku," jelas Huang Lei singkat.

"Huang Bo akan segera kesini. Aku pergi dulu."

Meninggalkan Han San Wo seorang diri, Huang Lei berjalan terburu-buru bahkan setengah berlari untuk segera menemui pasien nakalnya. Mengabaikan peraturan Rumah Sakit untuk tidak berisik, Huang Lei terus memacu langkahnya hingga menemukan seorang remaja 15 tahun tengah bersandar sambil memejamkan mata di kursi tunggu depan ruangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Huang Lei masih terfokus dengan bocah pucat yang kini tengah membuka matanya perlahan. _Apa anak itu tertidur?_ Batin Huang Lei yang melihat Kyuhyun menggeliat sambil mengucek matanya.

"Lei Uisa anyeong," sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. _Ternyata memang tertidur._ Gumam Huang Lei begitu mendengar suara serak milik Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong, bocah nakal." Huang Lei tertawa begitu melihat bibir pucat pasien nakalnya itu merengut.

"Kau tidak mengenalku seakrab itu, Uisa," sindir Kyuhyun masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Bahkan tanpan sering bertemu denganmu pun banyak Uisa dan Ganhosa di Rumah Sakit ini yang membicarakanmu bocah."

"Jeongmal? Apa aku seterkenal itu?" mata bulat bak lelehan caramel itu mengerjap polos dengan bibir terbuka.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada pasien senakal dirimu hingga mereka bersusah payah membicarakan bocah keras kepala sepertimu."

Kyuhyun kembali memajukan bibirnya, melirik Huang Lei dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kau tau, aku butuh waktu sangat lama untuk mau datang kesini. Tapi Uisa menyambutku dengan begitu buruk," ungkap Kyuhyun masih dengan mode marah. Ini adalah kali kedua setelah 7 bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu. Dulu Kyuhyun adalah pasien yang diam, terkesan polos, manja, dan selalu merengek meminta pulang jika Huang Lei datang untuk memeriksanya. Namun di hari terakhir sebelum ia diijinkan pulang kwtika itu, Kyuhyun mengerjai Huang Lei habis-habisan sebagai aksi pembalasan karena sudah memaksanya tinggal lama di Rumah Sakit tanpa bisa menolak. Dari situlah Huang Lei benar-benar bisa menilai bahwa Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya pasien yang keras kepala dan…nakal.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan mengerjaiku lagi bocah."

"Aishh..jangan panggil aku bocah. Aku hampir 16 tahun sebentar lagi jika Uisa ingin tau."

"Usiaku bahkan 3 kali lipat di atasmu bocah nakal."

"Woah, apa Lei Uisa sedang memberitahuku betapa tuanya Uisa sekarang?"

"Yak!"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak melihat raut kaget Huang Lei beserta umpatan yang keluar dari mulut yang daerah sekitarnya sudah mulai mengeriput.

"Sudahlah cepat masuk!"

Masih dengan tawanya, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Huang Lei masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi dokter spesialis jantung itu.

"Jadi, bocah nakal, ada angin apa sampai kau datang kesini? Apa otakmu sudah kembali lurus?"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas kursi yang tidak bisa di bilang empuk tepat di depan meja Huang Lei.

"Menurut Uisa, untuk apa aku datang dan masuk di ruang Dokter spesialis jantung sepertimu?"

Huang Lei terhenyak, setaunya Kyuhyun memiliki 2 Hyung, dan 2 Hyungnya pernah mengatakan pada Huang Lei untuk tidak mengatakan apapun perihal tentang penyakit 'bocah nakal' di depannya ini sampai waktunya tiba. _Apakah sekarang sudah waktunya?_

"Kau.."

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh?"

 _Tidak._ Kyuhyun memang selalu terlihat seperti remaja yang masih polos, terutama jika melihat kedua sorot matanya yang masih seperti anak kecil usia 6 tahun. Namun keponakannya yang juga satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa di sekolahnya ada sepasang anak kembar genius yang selalu memperebutkan juara 1 di tingkat Junior high hingga sekarang. Dan salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mencari tau sendiri. Merasakan sakit setiap kali aku lelah dan tertekan itu terasa sangat aneh. Apalagi Hyungdeul selalu menyuruhku meminum vitamin yang bisa dengan tiba-tiba membuatku merasa lebih baik ketika sakit itu baru saja datang-" Kyuhyun mengambil napas sejenak.

"-melihat dari gejalanya, aku menyimpulkan sendiri penyakit yang ada dalam tubuhku. Selain itu…"

"Pekerjaan ku di rumah sakit?" potong Huang Lei.

"Tentu saja, Uisa adalah seorang dokter spesialis. Awalnya aku tidak tau Uisa spesialis apa. Tapi setelah 2 hari yang lalu aku kembali masuk di Rumah Sakit ini, aku tidak sengaja melihat papan di depan pintu. 'Spesialis Jantung-Huang Lei '."

Sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga. Sepertinya Huang Lei harus terpaksa percaya dengan peribahasa yang satu itu, mengingat ia selalu memprioritaskan realita daripada kalimat kiasan dan kelimat fiksi lainnya.

"Seharunya Hyungdeul menyuruh Lei Uisa melepas papan nama di depan pintu jika memang berniat menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari dongsaengnya." Kyuhyun merengut. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana jika aku tertekan, stress, terkejut kemudian serangan dan mati setelah mengetahui semuanya. Pasti sangat menyiksa."

Huang Lei terhenyak mendengarkan penuturan remaja 15 tahun di depannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun lebih menyerupai keluhan daripada ungkapan biasa.

"Aku masih 15 tahun, aku masih kecil. Tapi kenapa seolah aku harus siap mati muda setelah mengetahui penyakitku sendiri?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum polos seperti biasa. Tersirat raut kesedihan dari wajahnya.

Huang Lei masih diam. Menunggu. Mungkin masih banyak hal yang ingin diutarakan oleh anak itu. "Lei Uisa, apa biaya berobat untuk penyakit jantung mahal?"

Huang Lei mencelos, setidaknya ia tau hal yang membuat 2 Kim yang lain menyembunyikan penyakit Kyuhyun, tidak lain adalah karena sang adik mengancam akan bunuh diri jika ada penyakit serius dalam tubuhnya, dengan alasan banyaknya uang yang harus mereka keluarkan. Huang Lei juga tau, ketiga namja Kim hanya tinggal bertiga tanpa orang tua yang 'katanya' sudah meninggal.

"Tentu."

Kyuhyun meringis, "Lalu, apa obatnya juga mahal?"

Huang Lei nampak diam sebentar, sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai gusar. "Itu tidak terlalu."

 _Berarti itu memang sangat mahal untukku dan Hyungdeul._ Batin Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mendadak muram, hatinya berkecamuk, cemas jika keadaannya semakin buruk dan akan menyusahkan hidup Hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun ingat bahwa beasiswanya belum kembali. Kim Yujin belum menepati janjinya untuk itu. Pasti Hyungnya akan semakin terbebani.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat Huang Lei justru tertawa ke arahnya. _Sedang mentertawakanku, eoh?_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal kecil, bocah nakal."

"Mwo? Hal kecil?" protes Kyuhyun dengan mata membola. Kyuhyun mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati, seolah menjelaskan kepada Huang Lei bahwa masalahnya tidak sekecil dan semudah yang dilihat. Ini adalah masalah besar. Begitulah Kyuhyun menyimpulkannya.

"Ya, hal kecil. Kau tau? Ada setidaknya 5 orang setiap tahun yang mendapatkan bantuan dari sebuah Yayasan untuk melakukan pengobatan, bahkan operasi hingga sembuh." Huang Lei terdiam sebentar, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyiratkan wajah penuh harap. Huang Lei tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau hanya cukup mendaftarkan diri. Dan…aku sudah mendaftarkanmu 4 bulan yang lalu."

"Mwo? Uisanim..."

"Melihat bagaimana kesulitan kalian dan kekerasan kepalamu yang sudah kronis, aku dan Huang Bo memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu prosesnya berjalan dengan baik dan sampai ke giliranmu, karena banyak juga orang di luar sana yang masih mengantri untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu setiap tahunnya."

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak tau harus mengeluarkan kalimat seperti apa. Yang jelas, ia begitu bersyukur bahwasanya segala hal yang ia kira sulit sudah mulai mendapat titik terang dan sedikit demi sedikit menemui solusinya.

"Kau hanya perlu lebih menjaga kondisimu agar tidak semakin buruk sembari menunggu giliranmu tiba. Ini.." Huang Lei membuka laci di salah satu meja kerjanya, menunjukkan sebuah ID yang menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah salah satu perserta yang terdaftar untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari yayasan itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengambil kartu ID yang disodorkan Huang Lei. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika kartu itu sudah berada di tangannya. _Apa ini benar-benar nyata?_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Satu lagi.."

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Huang Lei. "Segera sampaikan semua ini pada kedua Hyungmu. Ini sudah pasti, hanya waktunya saja yang berlum terkonfirmasi. Dan aku harap..kau tidak berniat bunuh diri lagi setelah kami memberikanmu-" Huang Lei menghentikan kalimatnya begitu tubuh kurus Kyuhyun menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kamsahamnida, Lei Uisa. Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Xie xie, xie xie."

Huang Lei mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena menangis. Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih. Hal itu membuat Huang Lei diam-diam merasa bangga. Bangga karena bisa membantu. Bangga bisa membahagiakan seorang remaja yang ntah mengapa sangat menarik perhatiannya.

-CK-

Hari sudah sore ketika Kyuhyun sampai di tikungan dekat rumahnya. Wajahnya tak hentikan menampilkan senyum yang begitu gembira. Bahkan ia selalu menyapa semua orang yang dilihatnya di jalan. Tidak peduli ia mengenalnya atau tidak, karena yang terpenting kali ini adalah ia bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan dan diberikan sesuatu yang membahagiakan seperti ini.

Baru saja menginjak pelataran rumahnya. Kyuhyun sudah dibuat terkejut dengan aktifitas Kibum dan Heechul yang tengah mengeluarkan semua barang-barang dari dalam rumah. Apa mereka sudah tidak bisa membayar uang sewa rumah lagi? Apa mereka sudah diusir?

"Hyungdeul!" Kyuhyun berlari, menerjang tubuh Heechul, memeluknya dan menangis dengan keras.

"Mianhae, jeongmal. Gara-gara membeli obat untukku dan membayar biaya Rumah Sakit serta sekolah kita harus diusir seperti ini." Kyuhyun semakin terisak begitu melirik satu kardus besar berisikan piala-piala dan piagam miliknya dan juga Kibum. Semuanya itu tidak ada artinya jika kesulitan itu selalu datang silih berganti dalam hidupnya.

"Pasti aku yang penyakitan dan menyusahkan ini sangat banyak menghabiskan uang Hyungdeul. Mianhae Hyung.." Kyuhyun masih terisak dalam pelukan Heechul. Tidak menyadari sama sekali perubahan raut wajah kedua Hyungnya yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Kyuhyunie, kau-"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Hyung. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Tapi jebal, maafkan aku Hyung." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap rembesan air yang terus keluar dengan kasar sambil memandang ke dua Hyungnya bergantian.

"Ige.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu ID yang tadi diberikan Huang Lei.

"Lei Uisa dan Bo Uisa mendaftarkan ku sebagai penerima bantuan dari sebuah yayasan untuk berobat bahkan operasi. Hanya saja kita masih harus menunggu-" lagi, Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"-ada banyak yang menginginkan bantuan ini, jadi aku harus mengantri dulu. Se-selama menunggu, aku berjanji akan menjaga tubuhku dengan baik agar tidak sakit lagi. Obat ini-" Kyuhyun kembali membuka tasnya dan mengambil tabung 'vitamin' yang selalu ia bawa.

"Uang tabunganku sudah terkumpul cukup banyak. Aku akan membelinya dari uang tabunganku sembari menunggu."

Heechul dan Kibum masih terpaku, namun keduanya bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan adiknya.

"Untuk tempat tinggal, a-aku…apa aku bekerja saja untuk membantu membayar sewa rumah?"

Heechul dan Kibum segera bereaksi mendengar pertanyaa itu. Kibum yang tadi hanya mendengarkan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh kurus adik kembarnya sangat erat. Disusul dengan Heechul yang memeluk keduanya.

"Bukankah Tuhan sangat baik?" tanya Kibum yang di jawab anggukan oleh Heechul.

"Kau sudah tau tentang penyakitmu, maknae?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil di tengah kungkungan kedua Hyungnya.

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar melakukan ancamanmu itu bukan?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Ancaman yang dimaksud Heechul adalah ancaman bunuh diri yang pernah diucapkannya hampir 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Hyung sangat senang mendengarnya." Heechul mengecup puncak kepala kedua dongsaenya. Walaupun Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dibanding dengannya dengan Kibum, Heechul cukup bisa melakukannya karena Kyuhyun sedang merunduk sambil melesakkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"Jadi.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan kedua Hyungnya, memasang wajah menyedihkan.

"Kita sudah diusir. Dimana kita akan tinggal Hyungdeul?" tanyanya kembali menangis.

Heechul dan Kibum tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak biasa bahkan sangat lebar. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun semakin menangis.

"Hueeee, Hyungdeul sudah gila karena jatuh miskin, eottokhe?"

"Hueeeee.." Kyuhyun semakin menangis dengan keras. Membuat Heechul dan Kibum tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawanya yang sedari tadi mereka redam.

"Yak, setan kecil yang nakal! Kita akan pindah," jelas Heechul sambil menjitak sayang kepala adik bungsunya.

"Apa Hyundeul punya uang? Mau pakai uang tabungan Kyu?" tawar Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit terisak. Matanya mengerjap polos seperti anjing kecil yang kelaparan.

"Aigoo, sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hyung tertuanya. Kibum yang melihat itu segera berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan.

"Heechul Hyung mendapat rumah dinas. Hyung kita yang cerdas ini mendapat hadiah karena berhasil membantu memenangkan tender kemarin."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar cerah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tidak percaya. "Woahh, aku tidak menyangka Heechul Hyung secerdas itu..akh, hyuuungg." Ringis Kyuhyun ketika Heechul mencubit pipinya.

"Meremehkan Hyung, eoh?"

Kyuhyun meringis merasa bersalah. Aish, mulutnya kembali berjalan cepat melebihi otaknya. "Kita harus cepat. Sebelum malam, kita harus sudah sampai di sana," ungkap Heechul kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan memeriksa barang yang sudah mereka keluarkan.

"Apa kyu bisa memban..-"

"ANDWE!"

Kyuhyun meringis, menutup kedua telingannya. Kim Kyuhyun tetaplah bayi, bayi besar yang harus dijaga ketat oleh kedua Hyungnya. Tidak boleh lelah dan jatuh sakit. Sangat _over protective_ hingga membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

TEET

TEET

"Ah! Itu mobil yang akan mengangkut barang-barang kita. Jja Kibumie, bantu Hyung membawa semuanya."

"Hyungdeul, bolehkah?" Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah.

"Ti-dak bo-leh!" seru Heechul dan Kibum bersamaan. Kyuhyun terpaksa menurut, melangkah kecil, mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku di depan rumah sewannya. Memandang kedua Hyungnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Persis seperti anak kecil.

"Apa-apa tidak boleh. Dasar Hyungdeul jelek! Oops!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, ia tidak sadar kalimatnya ia ucapkan dengan sangat lantang. Kyuhyun menarik ujung atas jaketnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika Heechul dan Kibum memberikan _glare_ terbaik keduanya.

-CK-

"PINDAH? KEMANA?" Changmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya, tidak peduli kakinya yang sakit akibat berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Dan lagi, Changmin tidak peduli jika –Kyuhyun- sahabatnya sedang mengumpat panjang pendek di seberang sana akibat teriakkannya yang melengking.

"Kau ingin membuat penyakit jantungku kambuh, eoh?"

"MWO?

"YAK!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring tak kalah dengan suara Changmin.

"Mianhae. K-kau tau?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hening beberapa detik. Hingga menit kedua, Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih sama-sama diam.

"Chwang."

"N-ne, Kyu?"

Terdengar tarikan napas yag cukup panjang, "Aku tidak menyangka kau juga tau semuanya."

"K-kyu."

"Aku saja belum lama tau! Ish..menyebalkan. Pantas saja kalian selalu melarangku ini itu."

Changmin terdiam. Tidak tau darimana harus memulai kalimatnya. Membuka mulutnya saja susah, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan dengan baik.

"Chwang, aku tidak akan marah. Aku tidak pernah marah kepada siapapun kau tau?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, namun begitu sadar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya, Changmin segera membuka mulutnya dan menggumamkan kata 'ya' dengan sangat pelan. Sepengetahuan Changmin, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah marah, hanya sedikit merajuk dan itu hanya sebentar. Kyuhyun yang Changmin kenal adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang polos dan penurut. Walaupun kadang sedikit menyebalkan seperti 'bocah nakal yang imut'.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal."

 _Ah, sudah ku duga. Kyuhyunie pasti akan merajuk dan meminta ini itu_.

"Kau ingin apa sekarang?" tanya Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli di seberang _line._

"Chwang, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku sangat tau itu. Jadi?"

Hening sebentar, "Jadi, apa kau mau mentraktirku makan di kantin beberapa hari ke depan?"

"Mwo?"

"A-apa permintaanku sangat berat? Aku..aku hanya sedang berhemat. Uang saku ku tidak akan berkurang jika kau mentraktirku. Aku butuh menabung banyak untuk membeli obat. Aku juga-"

"Baiklah."

"Ne?"

"2 minggu, bagaimana?"

"Ah, 1 minggu saja sudah cukup Chwang."

"Bonus 1 minggu lagi untuk sahabat spesialku."

Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tengah bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. Sekali lagi –kebiasaan Kyuhyun ketika sedang senang.

"Changmin-ah saranghae."

PIP

"Mwo?" Changmin memandang sebal ponselnya. Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya ketika sudah berhasil memerasnya. Bukan memeras sebenarnya, buktinya Changmin mau-mau saja memberikan bonus 1 minggu untuk Kyuhyun makan gratis di kantin sekolah. Salahkan Changmin yang terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, bahkan menganggap pemuda pucat itu sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

-CK-

"Sudah selesai mengerjai Changmin?" tanya Heechul begitu Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya.

"Eum, aku dapat jatah 2 minggu makan gratis di kantin."

"Adik Hyung memang hebat." Puji Heechul dengan nada mencibir. Heechul tidak membanggakan adiknya yang sudah berhasil memeras Changmin, namun Heechul sangat bangga adiknya yang polos itu sudah semakin berani menjahili sahabatnya hingga tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kyu belajar banyak dari Hyungie." Heechul tersenyum ketika tubuh kurus Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Jika sudah begini, pasti sekarang Heechul yang akan menjadi sasaran.

"Sekarang apa?"

Heechul terkikik geli saat kepala Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak di bahunya.

"Lapar. Ingin Jjangmyeon."

Heechul tersenyum menanggapinya. Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah sangat maja jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Jangan lupakan mata _puppy_ yang berkedip-kedip seperti anjing kelaparan.

Meow

"Yak!" Kyuhyun berjengit dan seketika melompat ke atas sofa saat tiba-tiba Heebum yang sengaja dibawa Heechul mendusal di kakinya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Kyuhyun menuding Heebum dengan jari telunjuknya. Kucing bulat berbulu hitam itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum bergelung di atas karpet dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung lihat! Heebum sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak mau mendengar perkataanku," adu Kyuhyun sambil duduk bersila di atas sofa. Tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Dia bukan manusia Kyuhyunie. Mana mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk-angguk, "Ah benar juga."

Hening sebentar, "Kibum Hyung eodie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari saudara kembarnya yang tak kunjung terlihat setelah selesai menata rumah baru mereka tadi.

"Di belakang. Ada kolam di sana. Sepertinya-"

"Bum-bum Hyunnnnnngggg!" belum selesai Heechul berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah berlari mencari saudara kembarnya.

"Aish dasar anak nakal." Gerutu Heechul kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan awalnya, memotong kuku.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku membeli Jjangmyeon dulu." Heechul buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil yang baru 2 hari didapatkannya. Hangeng, sahabatnya yang memberikannya secara langsung. Bonus dari pekerjaannya.

-CK-

"Kau memberikan mereka rumah?"

"Hanya hadiah atas kerja keras bocah lemah itu."

"Kyuhyun maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Atas kerja kerasnya yang hanya beberapa hari ini, perusahaan sudah kembali stabil, dan pemasukan kembali normal."

"Dengan menjadikan Heechul sebagai pemeran utamanya?"

Yujin menghempaskan majalah yang dibacanya dengan kasar.

"Dia juga berpengaruh besar dalam kerjasama ini. Walaupun tidak tau jika kemenangan tendernya juga atas hasil kerja Kyuhyun, dia pantas mendapatkan sedikit hadiah."

Han San Xuo mendengus kesal. "Kau mulai menyayangi mereka?"

"Tentu tidak."

San Xuo mengernyit. "Sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun harus bekerja berkali lipat untuk kita."

"Anak itu mengetahuinya?"

"Mungkin. Aku memberitahunya bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hadiah kemarin. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tau maksud dibalik hadiah yang sedang mereka nikmati sekarang."

"Memperbudak anakmu?"

"Kau tau, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak bukan?"

San Xuo menyambut dengan bangga seriangaian istrinya. Yujin memang cerdik dan San Xuo sangat mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Yujin.

-CK-

Kyuhuun bergelung dengan gelisah di balik selimutnya. Setelah selesai makan malam, ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar barunya yang ia tempati bersama Kibum. Kyuhyun bukan tidak menyadari bahwa tempat yang ia tinggali kemungkinan besar adalah hadian yang dimaksud Yujin -eommanya. Tapi Yujin tidak akan memberikan sesuatu hal secara cuma-cuma. Pasti besok akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuknya.

 _Aku ingin sehat dan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sampai hari itu tiba._ Bantin Kyuhyun gelisah. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Huang Lei dan wajah bahagia Hyungdeulnya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan lebih menjaga diri hingga saat gilirannya mendapat bantuan pengobatan dari yayasan itu tiba. Apa semua akan semudah itu jika eommanya saja kemungkinan besar sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya?

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika napasnya sudah menderu cepat. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya cemas dan tubuhnya bereaksi hingga seperti ini. Lama Kyuhyun menyadari kondisinya, hingga ia menggeliat tak nyaman saat rasa panas menjalar di bagian dada kirinya.

"S-sa-kit."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Love you readersdeul**

 **Mianhae**

 **Jangan lupa review dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah review**

 **See you #sedangburuburu kkkkkk**


End file.
